Siempre en mis recuerdos
by carla rosario
Summary: ¿que pasa si Goo Jum Pyo se vuelve un mujeriego?, si después de 3 años se entera de que es padre, y se da cuenta de que su amor por Jan Di sigue intacto, pero que puede ser demasiado tarde. averiguenlo y lean este fantic.
1. Chapter 1

En honor a Hana Dori Yango y Boys Before Flowers decidí probar con mi primer fan tic así que sean buenas conmigo, y expresen lo piensan de mi, Para que yo de esta manera pueda mejorar en mi escritura

Los personajes de boys over flowers no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para este fanfiction.

**Capitulo 1: LAS BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

Estaba perdido en la magnifica vista de Manthatan , desde el piso 17 de su oficina; cuando su secretario entra sorpresivamente a hacerle firmar unos documentos del trabajo .Este se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido a tan corta edad, con tan solo 25 años, tenia su oficina en una zona exclusiva de Nueva York en la cima de Time Warner Centre, gracias a un antiguo compañero de la universidad que se trasladaba a Europa y le preguntó si estaba interesado en comprar el lugar. Jun Pyo ofreció un precio que estaba por debajo de valor de mercado y, para su sorpresa, su amigo aceptó. Eso fue hace tres años y el valor de la propiedad se ha duplicado de tal manera que tenia un precio demasiado alto.

. Como era de costumbre después de que llegaba de la oficina inmediatamente se deshacía de su traje y se iba al cuarto de baño, después de 30 minutos se instalo en su sofá , jugando sus videojuegos favoritos, cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta y entró el mayordomo Lee: Joven, hay una llamada para usted:

Jun Pyo: ¿Quién es?, Es joven maestro Yi Jung.(Tomo el teléfono saludando con alegría a Yi Jung y preguntando: ¿qué es tan importante que usted requiere de mi atención?

Yi Jung: **"Hay buenas noticias y malas noticias**, ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero?" Jun Pyo: " sólo tienes que decírmelas rápidamente".

Yi Jung: "La mala noticia es que mis días están contados….. , y la buena noticia es que Ga Eul y yo vamos a casarnos, y ….. quiero que seas mi padrino."

Jun Pyo: "Bueno, ya es hora de estar con una mujer honesta como ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos 4 años?.

Yi Jung: "¡Sí, más o menos y parece que fue ayer.

No has contestado a mi pregunta, así que, ¿quieres ser mi padrino?. La boda será el último sábado del mes que viene. ¿Vas a estar de vuelta en ese momento? .

".Jun Pyo: "No me perdería tu boda, me alegro de que me pidieras que fuera tu padrino, o sino estaría decepcionado…. Sólo voy a dejar todo organizado, voy a resolver todos los cabos sueltos aquí y debería estar en Corea antes de la boda.

Yi Jung: "Bien, gracias hombre. Por cierto, Ji Ho, Woo Bin ya accedieron a ser mis padrinos de boda y Ga Eul también pidió a Jae Kyung ser su dama de honor.

Ahh y una cosa más ...

Jun Pyo: "¿Qué es ?" Casi susurrando.

Yi Jung sólo pudo murmurar: "Ella está asistiendo también ... .Ga Eul le ha pedido ser dama de honor ...

Jun Pyo: "Quién".

Yi Jung: "Jan Di."

El silencio fue muerto en la otra línea y Yi Jung pensaba que Jun Pyo había colgado.

Yi Jung: "Hola, ¿estás ahí?",

Jun Pyo cuya voz se volvió de repente melancólica respondió: "Sí, todavía estoy aquí y he oído lo que has dicho.",

Yi Jung: "Hombre, lo siento pero debo decirte esto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo si cambias de opinión acerca de ser mi padrino. Yo sé que usted y Jan Di se interrumpió y es lamentable porque los dos estaban tan enamorados y ...

Jun Pyo: "¿Por qué iba yo a cambiar de opinión? Te he dado mi palabra o no lo hice, Eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era joven y estúpido. ¿Y lo que pasó entre yo y Jan Di ahora está enterrado en el pasado. "

Yi Jung: "¡Uf, eso es un alivio. Por un momento yo estaba muy preocupado teniendo en cuenta que es tu ex-novia ... ".

Jun Pyo le interrumpió: "Déjenme decirte que las ex-novias son como los viejos archivos que se tiran cuando ya no se necesitan. "

Yi Jung, no del todo convencido respondió. "Si tú lo dices. Bueno, de todos modos me tengo que ir y gracias de nuevo hombre ".

Jun Pyo, "no pienses que te engaño. Te veré en Corea. Bye ".

Yi Jung: "Adiós".

P,D: esta es la primera vez que escribo un fantic espero que les guste, mi pareja preferida es jum pyo y jandi , pero también tendré en cuenta a los demás.

Ahh por favor dejen sus comentarios y háganme saber si he fracasado o no graciasss de antemano


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de boys over flowers no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para este fanfiction.

**CAPITULO 2 : RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

Esa noche Jun Pyo no podía dormir. Ha estado yendo y viniendo en su dormitorio enorme, como un tigre enjaulado. Él murmuró en voz baja: "¿Qué te pasa Goo Jun Pyo?" Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal con él. La llamada de Yi Jung le hizo recordar el pasado que él estaba dispuesto a olvidar. Esa noche especial que compartió con Jan Di , los detalles tan vivos, es casi como ver una película. Iban al teleférico en la Torre Namsan para celebrar la graduación de Jan Di de la preparatoria y fue también el lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita. Él decidió que este era el lugar perfecto y el momento de pedirle que se casara con él. Él se iba a Nueva York y quería que se fuera con él como su esposa. Jan Di declinó su propuesta no porque ella no quería casarse con él, si no por que ella quería cumplir su propio sueño.

JD: Después de cuatro años, si vuelves realmente como un hombre increíble, entonces yo voy a pensarlo otra vez.

Él habría insistido, pero al ver la chispa de entusiasmo y esperanza en sus ojos, sabía que sería muy egoísta de su parte hacerle renunciar a su sueño. Él sólo tendría que esperar otros 4 años, aunque su corazón le dijo que la echaría de menos terriblemente.

Recordó cuando la tomo en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Jan Di respondió separando sus labios para recibir el beso, sus manos descansaron automáticamente alrededor de su cuello con tal fervor que lo tomó por sorpresa. Él la atrajo hacia él, sentándola en su regazo, mientras él continuaba su asalto a los labios. Pasándole la mano por el pelo, tiró de él y como su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás, profundizó su beso en la boca. Continuaron el beso hasta que casi no podían respirar.

Cuando todo terminó Jan Di enterró su rostro en el pecho de vergüenza mientras que Jun Pyo besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Se abrazaron en silencio, dejando que los latidos de su corazón hablaran por ellos.

Jun Pyo rompió el silencio con un "¿Tienes hambre".

Jan Di, con la cabeza todavía enterrado en su pecho asintió con la cabeza y murmuró: "Ah ... hum ...".esta bien.

Jun Pyo: "Vamos a mi casa . Le pediré a mi mayordomo que nos haga una cena especial para nosotros. La comida en casa es tan deliciosa como comer en un restaurante caro, además de que tenemos más intimidad. Quiero pasar cada momento contigo hasta que me vaya a Nueva York. "

Jan Di mirando con adoración le susurró: "Soy todo tuya Gu Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo: "Saranghae".

Jan Di, tirando de su rostro hacia ella, le besó la punta de su nariz y respondió: "Saranghae Gu Jun Pyo".Al llegar a la casa de Jun Pyo, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo Lee en la puerta.

Mayordomo Lee: "Buenas noches joven, buenas noches señorita. ¿Me siguen por favor? ", con el ceño fruncido en su rostro Jun Pyo le preguntó: ". ¿Qué está pasando?" Tomados de la mano, Jun Pyo y Jan Di siguió al mayordomo que no responde a la pregunta de Jun Pyo y siguió caminando, indicándole que lo siguieran.

El mayordomo les llevó fuera de la casa hacia la zona de la piscina y mientras se acercaban, todas las luces se encendieron y un grito colectivo de "sorpresa" de los F3, y Ga Eul resonó en toda la casa. Había globos y serpentinas con "felcidades Jan Di". Las mesas estaban colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de la piscina. Cada mesa estaba cubierta con lino blanco, cara porcelana, plata y cristal fueron presentados y en el centro había un jarrón de plata llena de rosas rojas, llenando el aire de la noche con el olor de su perfume.

Cuando se acercaron al grupo, Jun Pyo le preguntó: "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Ji Ho: "¿Qué crees que es esto?. Es una fiesta sorpresa para Jan Di tonto. ¿Crees que sólo tendremos que dejar pasar esta ocasión especial? "

Yi Jung: "Tu mejor amiga, Ga Eul, nos dio la idea y ha coordinado todo desde el principio hasta el final.

"Ga Eul: "felicidades Jan Di. Estoy tan feliz por ti. "

Jan Di con lágrimas en los ojos, exclamó: "¡Gracias chicos, estoy muy emocionada. Este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Ella abrazó a cada uno de ellos, abrumada por su consideración. "

Woo Bin: "Vamos, no es momento de llorar, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre." Fue una noche llena de esperanza y promesa para Jan Di lo que compartía con ellos sus planes para el futuro. Uno por uno, cada uno de ellos se puso de pie para dar un pequeño discurso seguido por el chasquido de copas para brindar por el éxito de Jan Di. Al término de la cena Ji Ho se puso de pie.

Ji Ho: Ok chicos, es mejor irnos y dejar a estos dos tortolitos solos. No queremos prolongar la fiesta y tener a Jun Pyo enojado con nosotros.

Jun Pyo sonriendo con su aprobación respondió : "Tienes toda la razón", todos ellos se pusieron de pie y rodeó Jun Pyo y a Jan Di.

Woo Bin: "Ah, antes de que nos olvidemos, hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer."

Jun Pyo: "¿Qué es eso".

Antes de que Jun Pyo y Jan Di pudieran reaccionar, los levantaron y tiraron a la piscina. Los F3 y Ga Eul correteando, riendo al mismo tiempo, se despidieron con un buenas noches.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di se miraron y se echaron a reír de todo lo sucedido. Las empleadas aparecieron llevando toallas gruesas para Jun Pyo y Jan Di al salir de la piscina. Se fueron a la habitación de Jun Pyo, busco en su armario, sacó una camisa blanca y se la entregó a Jan Di.

Jun Pyo: "Usted puede usar esta camisa temporalmente después de la ducha, mientras que las camareras lavan y secan la ropa. Puede usar este cuarto de baño y voy a utilizar el otro en la otra habitación. "

Jan Di: "Ok".

Después de tomar una ducha, Jun Pyo volvió a su habitación para ver a Jan Di. Justo al entrar en la habitación, Jan Di también estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño. Se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de ella, ella estaba de pie con la luz del cuarto de baño detrás de ella , donde el contorno de su cuerpo podia ser visto a través de la camisa que se volvió transparente. Ella es hermosa, incluso sin maquillaje, con el pelo un poco despeinado. En general, el efecto le hizo increíblemente sexi que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Jan Di se congeló al ver a Jun Pyo que la miraba con tanta intensidad. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y, se percato de su situación, lentamente caminó hacia atrás. Jun Pyo estaba hechizado, poseído, él se acercó a encerrarla en sus brazos, besando ávidamente. Ella en un principio trato de zafarse, pero al encontrarse que estaba a gusto coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el rápidamente llevaba Jan Di a la cama y la depositó suavemente. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin respiración , era como si estuvieran recuperando el tiempo perdido, todas las palabras no dichas del amor que quería decir el uno al otro, las heridas, la angustia, el tormento que experimentaron durante los momentos en que se separaron. Esta fue su confesión. Este fue su testamento de amor, como ellos mismos inmersos en la entrega del cuerpo y el alma para ser uno solo.

Mucho más tarde, Jan Di se quedó dormido en los brazos de Jun Pyo como un bebé.

Un mes después de su llegada a Nueva York, Jan Di dejó de contestar sus llamadas telefónicas. Al principio estaba preocupado, pensando que algo le pasó a ella y él frenéticamente nombro a alguien para investigar. La investigación llegó a un callejón sin salida. Jan Di acaba de desaparecer como el aire. La familia de Jan Di era educado y distante y de repente se convirtió en un extraño para ellos. No podía concentrarse en sus estudios y trabajar en Shinwa y una ruina total, bebiendo al olvido todas las noches. Dos semanas más tarde, recibió una carta de Jan Di sin remite ni matasellos. En pocas palabras, fue romper con él. De repente se dio cuenta de que ella no quería detenerlo, sentía que no era la pareja adecuado para él, bla, bla, bla, bla. Ni siquiera terminar de leer la carta y la rompió en pedazos minúsculos, desintegrándose en las manos.

Como si saliera de una niebla, Jun Pyo fue devuelto a la realidad. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no importa qué, no puede borrar completamente Jan Di.

**por favor estoy esperando sus comentarios , así sean buenos o malos, por que eso me ayudar a mejor en mi escritura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de boys over flowers no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para este fanfiction.

**DE VUELTA EN COREA**

Jan Di miró Joon Sang, que estaba muy quieto a su lado, indicando que va a estar durmiendo casi todo el camino a Seúl. Está agarrando su mejor amigo un peluche , una tortuga verde que va con él a todas partes. Tenia una mochila al costado de su asiento, llevando todas sus cosas preciadas para Joon Sang " juguetes, sus pequeños coches y camiones, un libro para colorear, rompecabezas y un par de cuentos", que Jan Di le leía antes de irse a la cama.

Desde que se anunció a joon Sang que están regresando a Corea, estaba muy emocionado. Comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas que va a llevar al viaje. Él se molestó con María, su criada mexicana, cuando intentó poner en orden su habitación. Él no le permitía tocar sus cosas que ya había acomodado y estaba guardo en la mochila.

Él le dijo: "María, no toques mis cosas, por favor. María había sido su criada durante dos años y enseñó joon Sang palabras simples en español. Ella era una mujer regordeta de unos 40 años con una disposición alegre, Jan Di y Joon Sang la querían mucho y la trataron como un miembro de la familia.

Una azafata sonriente se acercó a Jan Di y le preguntó: "¿Hay algo que pueda coseguirle? ¿Quieres un poco de vino o un café, tal vez?

Jan Di: "¿Puedo tener un poco de agua mineral, por favor?"

"Sin duda, volveré en breve. Usted tiene un niño adorable ","Gracias." Dondequiera que vayan, la gente notó joon Sang era un niño muy tranquilo en el avión y no daba problemas, Jan Di se acostumbró a recibir elogios de lo bien que su hijo se portaba.

Después de que la azafata le trajo su bebida, Jan Di se sento cómodamente en el asiento murmurando para si misma :. Hmmmm ... ... "es bueno viajar en primera clase, has recorrido un largo camino Jan Di, has recorrido un largo camino".

Había recorrido un largo camino en efecto, de una mujer sin dinero, embarazada, que apenas habla Inglés, para convertirse en uno de los mejores corredores de bienes raíces en San Francisco. Ahora ella está lista para expandir su organización a su país natal, Corea. Y con un torbellino de emociones recordó como llego aa San Francisco con sólo $ 500 dólares, un regalo de Ji Ho que ella insistía que era un préstamo que pagaría algún día, su futuro era muy sombrío e incierto. En el estado en el que se encontraba se le hizo imposible que continuara con sus estudios, aplastando su sueño de convertirse en médico. Sin embargo, ella todavía se considera afortunada porque ella tenía un lugar para quedarse y que no tenía que pagar un centavo de alquiler.

Gracias a Ji Ho que tenia un apartamento en Burlingame, a unos 45 minutos de la Ciudad de San Francisco. Insistió en que ella debe tener uno de los apartamentos de tres dormitorios en el segundo piso .y con el ceño fruncido dijo: "No hay manera de que se te permita permanecer en un lugar barato donde no estaré seguro acerca de tu seguridad. Tal como estas, ya me siento responsable de usted, sobre todo en tu condición.

También le dijo: " La mayoría de las veces, estoy en Corea por lo que me sentiría mejor si sé que estás fuera de peligro ".

Jan Di insistió. "Pero yo quiero trabajar por el alquiler así que dame algo que pueda hacer para pagar al menos parte de ella.

En fin, Ji Ho, se dio por vencido y dijo: "Ok, ok, conociéndote, Así que aquí está el trato, te estoy asignando ser el supervisor del edificio. Usted será responsable de cobrar el alquiler mensual de todos los inquilinos, así como supervisar el mantenimiento del edificio. Si hay un grifo roto,usted llamara a un plomero para que lo repare. Ahorrará dinero para mí porque no tengo que contratar una empresa de administración de propiedades para cuidar de este edificio".

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Jan Di agradeció a Ji Ho, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, "Eres increíble". Nunca olvidaré tu amabilidad. "

"Y recuerda, tu observaras y coordinas, no vayas por ahí tratando de arreglar las cosas y hacerse daño en el proceso. Si haces eso, voy a arrastrar y llevarte de vuelta a Corea más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Dándole un saludo burlón, respondió: "Sí, señor".

Era un apartamento de lujo, cada dormitorio completo con su propio baño privado con brillantes azulejos de cristal que parecían de nácar y lo último en accesorios de baño. El complejo de apartamentos se encuentra a pocos pasos de la zona comercial más conocida por su calidad. Pequeñas tiendas pintorescas que se jactan de ser de primera clase. Hay restaurantes que abastecen a los paladares mas exigentes con diferentes comidas: italianas, marroquí, coreano, chino, japonés e indio. Las oficinas de los profesionales incluyen médicos, dentistas, compañías de seguros. Fue en una de estas oficinas que Jan Di consiguió su primer trabajo como operador de entrada de datos de un corredor de bienes raíces. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en todas las casas en arriendo traídos por los agentes en un sitio web listado múltiple del sistema donde todas las propiedades en venta se muestran.

A los seis meses, aprendió mucho sobre bienes raíces y ya podía hablar su idioma, con el apoyo de un agente, un hombre de edad mediana que la trataba como a una hija, decidió tomar el curso de bienes raíces para convertirse en un representante de ventas autorizado. Ella pensó que si trabajaba muy duro podía ganar más que un médico. Ya no estaba pensando en sí misma y en su sueño, si no en el futuro de su hijo por nacer. Después de asistir a un curso de tres meses y armado con una licencia de bienes raíces, comenzó su carrera como representante de ventas de bienes raíces. Ella no tenía un coche, así que empezó a tocar puertas en el barrio, repartiendo volantes que ella misma hizo, hablando con los propietarios, preguntándoles si estaban vendiendo sus hogares. Ella era tan tenaz y se prometió a sí misma que no se iria a casa hasta que no obtenga una lista. Había comenzar temprano en la mañana, pasando por el barrio, sólo parando para comer, y continuar hasta altas horas de la noche. Al final de la semana, conmocionó a toda la oficina mostrando que ella tenía cinco listas. En bienes raíces, para obtener una lista de una semana ya era considerado muy bueno.

Ella superó a la mayoría de los agentes que habían estado en el negocio durante varios años y fue honrado como uno de los mejores agentes después de 6 meses mientras se contoneaba hasta el escenario para recibir su placa de reconocimiento, más un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Europa. Ella era uno de los principales productores, que ganan más de un millón en comisiones. Se le asigno el boleto para el viaje a Europa a sus padres como regalo de aniversario de bodas . Después de que Joon Sang ha nacido, ha trabajado con más fuerza, sus ganancias y comisiones han aumentando de forma ponencial. Tenían una doble, celebración el nacimiento de Joon Sang y el nacimiento de la firma de corretaje de Jan Di.

Su firma de corretaje se consideraba uno de los mejores, que atrae a los clientes ricos que estaban impresionados por su honestidad e integridad.

Al darse cuenta de Joon Sang se movió de su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo. Se inclinó para besar su mejilla y le susurró: "Tú eres mi ángel." Su hijo siempre había sido un recordatorio constante de su padre desde el momento en que nació

perdón este capitulo es corto, pero a cambio actualizare otro

**por favor estoy esperando sus comentarios , así sean buenos o malos, por que eso me ayudar a mejor en mi escritura.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de boys over flowers no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para este fanfiction.

**LOS RECUERDO DE JAN DI**

Al darse cuenta de Joon Sang se movió de su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo. Se inclinó para besar su mejilla y le susurró: "Tú eres mi ángel." Su hijo siempre había sido un recordatorio constante de su padre desde el momento en que nació.

Él fue sin duda un niño el amor, la prueba del amor que ella y Junio Pyo expresado por los demás en esa única noche. Sólo pensar en ello hizo ruborizarse. Ningún hombre la afectaba de la manera que Jun Pyo lo hizo y ella está segura de que nadie más lo hará, como por arte de magia ella es transportada de manera rápida aquella noche en la que estuvo con Jun Pyo.

Después de pasar la noche en su habitación, despertó al lado de él a la mañana siguiente, ella se sentía como si estuviera envuelta en un capullo cálido, segura y contenta, sus brazos se encontraron envueltas alrededor de él. Apoyando la barbilla en el pecho lo veía dormir. Tenía una expresión, "como un ángel caído".

Decidió que va a preparar un almuerzo coreano especial para él. Ella quita suavemente los brazos y salió de la cama, recogió la ropa que la criada dejó fuera de la habitación de Jun Pyo, tomó una ducha rápida y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Las doncellas se ofreció a ayudar, pero ella las espantó y se le ocurrió cocinar Galbi, a la parrilla, las costillas, un brote de soja arroz llamado kongnamul Bab, y Oi Naengguk, una sopa fría de pepino. Al observar la mesa al lado de la cocina con las preparaciones para dos personas, se quedo maravillada de su obra de arte, justo cuando estaba poniendo el último de los platos sobre la mesa, Jun Pyo apareció y la abrazó con fuerza desde atrás. Olía a jabón y colonia para después del afeitado, su embriagador aroma cautivo a Jan Di dejándola maravillada, al darse cuenta de que él, estaba bajando sus manos hacia sus caderas ella murmuró, "¿Qué estás haciendo?", con su corazón latiendo irregularmente en su pecho, se las arregló para zafarse y le dijo: "Tonto, no vez, que estoy preparando el desayuno para ti."

"Hmmmm ... yo he tenido ayer una buena noche y tu ahora me estas premiando con una fiesta?" Murmuró burlonamente al oí sensación de calor que sentía en su cara le dijo a Jan Di que se estaba sonrojando, ella sólo pudo pronunciar una débil "Por supuesto que no".

Jun Pyo le dio la vuelta para mirarla, se inclinó tan cerca que sus labios casi rozaron los de ella. "Geum Jan Di", Apenas mirarlo a los ojos, Jan Di automáticamente respondió: "¿Qué?".

Él la perforó con brillantes ojos que podrían debilitar las rodillas de cualquier mujer. "Acabo de descubrir algo "tengo ganas de quedarme contigo y no irme a Nueva York, después de decir esto Jun Pyo suavemente rozó sus labios con un ligero beso enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Jan Di le rechazó diciendo: "Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe. "

Descubriendo que estaban demasiado hambrientos, Jun Pyo estaba haciendo Hmm ... de vez en cuando lo que indica que estaba disfrutando de la comida.

Jun Pyo:"Dios, no puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Vamos a casarnos después del desayuno".

Jan Di: Riendo ella replicó: "No pensaras que voy a hacer esto, todos los días después de que nos casemos".

Despue de un rato al darse cuenta de casi terminaban .Jan Di estaba pensativa y se apresuró a decir:"¿Está bien si nos despedimos aquí y no voy al aeropuerto?".

Jun Pyo en tono decepcionado respondió: "¿Por qué no?"

"Yo no creo que pueda contener mis lágrimas y yo no quiero que se lleve una imagen de mí llorando en el aeropuerto. Estábamos tan contentos anoche y hoy, así que quiero tener estos recuerdos cuando estemos separados."

Jun Pyo la atrajo hacia su regazo. "Tienes razón. No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para subir al avión, mientras estás llorando. Así que bien, solo quiero que me prometas una cosa, que no importa lo que pase, nosotros seguiremos juntos.

Jan Di: "Lo prometo".

**DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA**

Cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada, se sintió confundida. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que ella estaba embarazada de Jun Pyo, pero por el otro lado, ella no sabía qué hacer. Después de pensarlo durante una semana, decidió no decirle nada a Jun Pyo. Ya que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades: la enfermedad de su padre, el GRUPO SHINWA en una situación precaria, por no hablar de su problema con su madre. Definitivamente sería un mal momento para cargar con un niño. Ella informó a sus padres sobre su situación, al principio estaban molestos y querían que Jun Pyo asumiera su responsabilidad por lo sucedido.

La madre de Jandi no se anduvo con rodeos. "¿Por qué estás actuando como una mártir, no es como si quedaras embarazada tu sola. Jun Pyo es tan culpable como tú por este error. Tocándose las sienes continuó: "Ah .. yay yay yay ... .. .. Nunca pensé que ustedes dos serían tan irresponsables y ¿qué pasara con la escuela? ¿Cómo vas a continuar con tus estudios?. "

"cariño, cálmate", advirtió el señor Geum a su esposa con suavidad. "No podemos resolver este problema culpando a Jan Di o Jun Pyo . Jan Di ha sido una buena hija, asumiendo la responsabilidad de ayudarnos cuando estábamos siendo perseguidos por los usureros. Jan Di, decidas lo que decidas, sólo quiero saber cómo puedo ayudarte.

Su mente se nubla y sólo podía disculparse. "Lo siento, por ponerlos en una situación difícil, pero voy a ser feliz con o sin Jun Pyo Estoy seguro de que si se entera de mi condición, va a dejar todo y correr a mi lado y yo no quiero eso. Por favor no dejen que Kang San sepa de mi embarazo, le diré a su debido tiempo él es muy joven y no puede entender. La mamá de Jan Di respondió: "Voy a mantener el embarazo en secreto de tu hermano Kang San. ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? ".

"Primero tengo que dejar la escuela, segundo tengo que salir del país".

Sus padres se miraron uno al otro y mirando a Jan Di exclamó al unísono: "¿Qué?"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Si me quedo aquí, con seguridad, Jun Pyo se enterara de mi embarazo".

Su madre exhaló un aliento "Esto es cada vez más complicado."

Jan Di llamó a sus dos mejores amigos, Ji Ho y Ga Eul para conversar. Ji Ho sugirió que debería reunirse en su casa para la cena. Cuando llegó a casa Ji Ho, Ga Eul ya estaba esperando ansiosamente su llegada. Tan pronto como entró por la puerta, tanto Ji Ho y Ga Eul miró una intensa curiosidad. Deben haber presentido algo por el tono de su voz cuando les llamo.

Ji Ho siendo mas perceptivo dijo: "Entonces, ¿ por qué nos haz llamado?"

Para tratar de retrasar lo inevitable ella respondió: "¿Podemos cenar primero, me muero de hambre?."

Comieron en silencio parecía que Jan Di, Ji Ho y Ga Eul se apresuraban a terminar la cena, apenas masticaban su comida y en pocos minutos, ellos terminaron. Empujando a un lado su plato Ga Eul fijó su mirada en su amiga, dirigiéndose a ella, "Ok Jan Di, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te molesta."

Jan Di: "Estoy embarazada". Miró a Ji Ho y Ga Eul, que estaban con la boca abierta en shock.

"¿Qué ... qué ..." tartamudeó Ga Eul.

Ji Ho no parecía sorprendido. "¿ ya se lo dijiste a Jun Pyo ?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella respondió: "No, y no tengo la intención de decírselo." Ella dio a ambos la misma explicación que a sus padres. "

Él frunció el ceño. "Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿no es justo para Jun Pyo? Él tiene el derecho de saber acerca de su hijo también. "

Se sentía un poco culpable, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión. "Sí, pero yo también estoy pensando en el futuro de Jun Pyo. No quiero que nuestro hijo sepa que sus padres son un par de perdedores, y que no pueden controlar sus hormonas en ebullición.

Por favor, júrenme que no le dirán a nadie, en cuanto a Ga Eul, añadió," y eso incluye a tu novio, Yi Jung. "

Ji Ho suspiró. "Puesto que tu has decidido ya, no hay nada que Ga Eul y yo podamos hacer más que apoyarte, dame un par de días y voy a ver qué puedo hacer por ti. "

**por favor estoy esperando sus comentarios , así sean buenos o malos, por que eso me ayudar a mejor en mi escritura.**


	5. CAPITULO DE RELLENO

**CAPITULO DE RELLENO**

Este solo es un pequeño capitulo de relleno, en donde detallare como se enteraron Yi Jeong y Woo Bin del nacimiento de Joon Sang. Espero que les guste y pueda aclarar sus dudas.

**Hace aproximadamente tres años y medio **

Después de pasar 1 meses de estar en Suecia, Yi Jeong estaba en el aeropuerto de Incheon, el tenia una idea clara, tenia una misión muy importante. La más importante de su vida y era aclarar las cosas con Ga Eul. Por eso se dirigio a su casa para conversar con ella.

Ga Eul: ¿que ocurre Yi Jeong?, pasa algo malo. ¿Porqué estas aquí?

Yi Jeong: la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Ga Eul: que pasa, se trata de mí.

Yi Jeong: si es sobre nosotros.

Ga Eul: ¿quieres que dejemos de ser amigos?

Yi Jeong: si eso es lo que mas deseo

Ga Eul: (tratando de ser fuerte y no dejar caer ni una lagrima, con tono desganado) respondió: si eso es lo que quieres entonces que así sea; hoy será la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Yi Jeong: de que hablas Ga Eul. Puedes dejar que te explique.

Ga Eul: ¿explicar que?

Yi Jeong: que ya no quiero que seas mi amiga, por que quiero que seas mi novia.

Ga Eul: ¿que?, dirigió su mirada a Yi Jeong. Él le tomo de las manos y la acerco a él y le dijo**:" Ga Eul, te necesito para respirar, eres mi aire"** . y con un tierno beso sellaron ese momento romántico. Tres días después se estaban despidiendo y esta vez su separación si seria por cuatro largos años.

Aunque estaban separados, hablaban por teléfono todos los días y cada vez que podía se daba una escapadita a Corea. y así deberían esperar hasta que los años de estar separados se terminen y puedan estar juntos para siempre.

**Por otro lado**

Un joven estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina, cuando su hombre de confianza entra y le dice joven le tengo noticias.

**FLASHBACK**

Woo Bin era un hombre bien precavido, el sabia que había un misterio no revelado en la separación de Jan Di Jum Pyo y era la persona mas indicada para revelarla. El notaba que Ji Hoo y Ga Eul sabían algo, pero que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada por que eran demasiados fieles. Asi que decidió seguirlos a los dos, esto duro más de 8 meses por que los dos eran muy cuidadosos, como si supieran que fueran vigilados. Pero a Woo Bin nadie se le escapaba.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Woo Bin se incorporo rápidamente y se sentó en su escritorio y dijo: que fue lo que encontraste Harry , este le detallo todo; lo primero que le dijo fue que Jan Di estaba a punto de dar a luz en una clínica de Manhattan, y que estaban con ella sus padres, Ji Hoo y Ga Eul. Es por eso que los pudo rastrear por que los dos tomaron un vuelo juntos hacia Manhattan, después de escuchar todo los detalles Woo Bin llamo a Yi Jeong y le dijo que tenían que encontrarse urgente en Manhattan.

En la clínica mas prestigiosa de Manhattan estaba una resplandeciente Jan Di amamantando a su hijo cuando tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

Se puede dijo un Woo Bin asombrado, seguido por un Yi Jeong incrédulo, Jan Di se congelo al verlos pues no esperaba verlos en ese instante.

Lo único que hizo Jan Di es bajar la cabeza de vergüenza. Un silencio incomodo vago por el cuarto hasta que Woo Bin fue el primero hablar:

Woo Bin : Jan Di no estamos aquí para juzgarte, solo queremos ver a nuestro sobrino.

Yi Jeong: así es, solo queremos estar contigo y con este pequeñín. Es igualito a su padre, al decir esto la expresión de Jan Di cambio.

Ella les pidió de todo corazón que no le digieran nada a Jum Pyo y que ella se lo dirá en su debido momento.

** P.D : NO CREAN QUE NO TOMO EN CUENTA SUS OPINIONES . A MI QUERIDA AMIGA** **agus123. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR DARME ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**BIENVENIDOS A CASA**

Jan Di fue traído de vuelta a la realidad al sentir que Joon Sang estaba jalándole el brazo. Él acaba de despertar y la miraba fijamente, con una expresión parecida a la de su papá. "Mamá, papá nos está esperando en el aeropuerto?"

"Bueno, cariño, no estoy segura.

Joon Sang: ¿No papi me dijo en su carta que iba a tratar? .Él está en una negociación muy importante en Macao y no está seguro de cuánto tiempo va a tomar.

Joon Sang: ¿entonces quien nos recibirá en el aeropuerto?.

Jan Di: tu tío Ji Ho, Woo bin, Yi Jung y tía Ga Eul estará allí para reunirse con nosotros. " "Está bien", dijo su hijo. Una vez que la atención de Joon Sang fue desviada, Jan Di dio un suspiro de alivio ya que últimamente él ha estado preguntando mucho por su "papá" volviéndose más y más difícil de explicar a Joon Sang por qué no puede ver a su padre.

Desde la primera vez que tomó a Joon Sang en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que cometió un grave error al mantener a Jun Pyo sin saber de su hijo, ya que por eso no se conocian padre e hijo.

Mientras acunaba a Joon Sang en sus brazos, Jan di le habló en voz baja, "Lo siento mi bebé por lo que hice. Usted necesita a su papá, para realizar muchas actividades juntos tales como: ir de pesca, campamento, juegos de liga, hockey, ver películas y jugar juegos de video. ¿Sabes que tu padre es un adicto a los vídeo juegos? También puede nadar, así que me asegurare de que te enseñe a nadar. "Apoderándose de su pequeño dedo meñique, continuó," Ok, esta es una promesa del dedo meñique entre tú y yo, una vez que su papá cumpla con su sueño, iremos a verlo. "

Por otro lado, ella siempre le hacia creer a su hijo que su padre lo amaba mucho, y si no estaba con ellos era por que su trabajo no se lo permitía. Había creado una imagen paternal bien fuerte, tanto es así que ella escribía cartas en nombre de Jun Pyo contándole de sus viajes, de su vida y de lo mucho que los extrañaba.

Pero Jan Di decidió, que era el momento de que ella tenga que hablar con Jun Pyo y decirle de la existencia de su hijo y eso lo iba hacer a su llegada a Corea.

Una hora y estaremos llegando a Corea, Joon Sang que quieres que hagamos a nuestra llegada.

Joon Sang:" mami quiero que me lleves a comer a un restaurante para que podamos cenar algo muy rico si….si".

Jan Di: "esta bien", le pediremos a los abuelos y Kan Sang para que nos acompañe.

Sin darse cuenta la hora se paso rápido, y Jan Di estaba pensando en quien iría a recibirlos al aeropuerto, se apresuraron a bajar del avión y se dieron la sorpresa de que no había nadie esperándolos y la carita de Joon Sang se entristeció.

Al darse cuenta Jan Di le dijo:" hijo seguro están demasiados ocupados, pero los veremos mas tarde cuando se desocupen", dirigiéndose a la salida, tomaron un taxi y se en rumbaron al apartamento de sus padres, ubicado en la zona mas exclusiva de Corea preguntando al encargado si sus padres o Kan Sang se encontraban, pero él le respondió: que no había nadie y le entrego la llave.

Jan Di estaba un poco aturdida por la situación murmuraba: "¿donde esta todo el mundo, acaso se olvidaron de que llegábamos hoy?". Al abrir la puerta Jan Di encontró las luces apagadas y al prenderlas se dio con la grata sorpresa de que sus padres, y sus mejores amigos estaban esperándolos con una fiesta sorpresa y todos diciendo a todo pulmón **"BIENVENIDOS A CASA"**. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a ellos diciendo: pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros, gracias chicos por este recibimiento y a los primero en abrazar fueron sus padres, a Kang San, luego a su querida amiga de toda la vida Ga Eul, quien con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo: no sabes Jan Di cuanto te extrañe y luego le dio en beso a Joon Sang diciéndole como has crecido.

Ji Hoo fue el siguiente en abrazar a Jan Di, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego ponerse a la altura de Joon Sang cargándole le dijo: estas vuelto todo un hombre cito,

En cuanto a Woo Bin y Yi Jeong, Jan Di abrazó a ambos, "Hola chicos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para reunirse conmigo. "

Woo Bin sonrió y dijo: "Estamos en familia ¿recuerdas?"

Yi Jeong como has estado,

Jan Di: hola como estas , ¿que se siente estar a punto de casarte?.

A lo que Yi Jeong dijo: se siente una alegría inmensa, ya que compartiré el resto de mi vida con una mujer maravillosa.

Después de la cena Jan Di subió al cuarto para bañar y acostar a Joon Sang. Cuando bajó a reunirse con sus amigos, su madre estaba sirviendo café y tarta de chocolate, ella también se unió a ellos a platicar amen amente, y el primero en preguntar fue Woo Bin: "Jan Di, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Jun Pyo sobre Joon Sang.

Jan Di: "Tan pronto como sea posible, sólo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado."

Una mirada de preocupación pasó frente a Yi Jeong. "Sabiendo como es Jun Pyo, no creo que lo tome de buena manera ser el ultimo en enterarse de la existencia de Joon Sang.

Jan Di dejando escapar un profundo suspiro respondió: "Yo quería llamarlo después del nacimiento de Joon Sang, pero me asusté de que pueda tomar a Joon Sang lejos de mí, para vengarse por no decirle sobre mi embarazo. Pero ahora, tengo que correr el riesgo, porque no es justo que Jun Pyo y Joon Sang no se conozcan, así que sólo tengo que cargar con las consecuencias.

Ji Ho preguntó: "¿Quieres que yo le diga?"

"¿Estás loco? A menos que tengas deseo de morir siga adelante ", replicó Woo Bin.

Yi Jung concurre. "Estoy de acuerdo. Tiene que ser Jan Di. "

**hola chicos espero que les guste este capitulo, es demasiado corto pero hoy subire 2 capítulos ojala les siga gustando mi fantic.**

**gracias de antemano**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Faltaba 1 semana para la boda y dos días para la cena en casa de Yi Jeong , casi todo estaba listo, solo esperaban la aparición del ultimo padrino que estaba apunto de llegar.

Jun Pyo estaba de lo más relajado con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y abriendo los ojos, miró hacia arriba para ver a su mayordomo.

"El joven, ahora estamos acercándonos a Corea y el avión aterrizará en quince minutos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Jun Pyo miró alrededor de la extensión de su jet privado que se asemejaba a un apartamento elegante. Sofás de cuero color canela que se convierten en camas de matrimonio con un simple clic de un mando a distancia se encuentra en esquinas opuestas. Una pequeña mesa de conferencias ocupa una pared, un moderno bar estaba lleno de vinos caros y sillas con el más suave cuero carmesí, por lo que había asientos reclinables y una enorme pintura abstracta en la pared que ocultaba una pantalla que se utiliza para conferencias de video o para ver las últimas películas coreanos, americanas. No se reparó en gastos para convertir este avión en un palacio en el cielo.

En ese mismo jet privado también se encontraba Jae Kyung; levantando la vista de la lectura de una revista en la última moda. Ella se ve elegante en un traje crema a rayas, con el pelo corto estaba escondido detrás de la oreja revelando un par de aretes de perlas rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Echando un vistazo a Jun Pyo, ella se maravilló de lo hermoso que se veía en una chaqueta deportiva azul oscuro, sobre una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello, pantalón gris y un par de zapatos negros A. Testoni.

Jae Kyung, su ex novia y la mujer estuvo a punto de casarse fijó su atención en él. "Estoy muy contenta de haber hecho este viaje contigo. Esto es increíble, me siento como que estoy en la suite presidencial del hotel más caro del mundo. No sólo eso, estoy en compañía de la gran Gu Jun Pyo, inteligente guapo, asquerosamente rico. Así que cuando vas a hacer un movimiento hacia mí, te he estado esperando

Jun Pyo la miró con los ojos entornados. "Yo soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas? y no cruzo la línea cuando se trata de amigos. Además, me gusta que las mujeres estén dispuestas sin ningún tipo de compromiso. En camino tu quieres una relación permanente".

El mayordomo Lee apareció para informar a Jun Pyo, que su secretaria estaba al teléfono sobre un documento que pidió. "Dile que lo envíe por fax y sólo ponlo en mi maletín. Lo leeré más tarde. "

Como el mayordomo desapareció Jae Kyung volvió su atención hacia él. "Por cierto, ¿Yi Jeong hablo contigo acerca de la cena, que va hacer mañana en la noche en su casa? Ga Eul me dijo al respecto, también dijo que va hacer con sus amigos más cercanos y para los que no estuvieron presentes durante su fiesta de compromiso.

Ellos querían recogerme en el aeropuerto, pero yo les dije que voy a cenar con mis padres, y poder recuperar mi sueño. Esta semana había sido brutal, yo estaba tan ocupado que apenas tenía suficiente descanso. Riendo, añadió, "Yi Jung es un bastardo con suerte. Ga Eul es una chica muy dulce. Sería una buena esposa y madre.

A su llegada a Corea, Jun Pyo se sorprendió al ver a los periodistas y paparazzi rodearon su coche aparcado al lado del avión. ¿Que paso mayordomo Lee?: "¿Cómo se han enterado de que yo iba a venir? ¿No te di instrucciones de que no quiero tener gente de la prensa alrededor?

"Incluso con la mayor precaución, sería difícil mantener su presencia en secreto, sobre todo ahora que va a volver a Corea después de cuatro años. Joven , su declaración se informó en las noticias. Ya hemos alertado a la seguridad y enviaron hombres para protegerlo.

La evaluación de la situación, Jun Pyo se volvió a Jae Kyung: "Vamos, sólo aférrate a mí, espero que los hombres de seguridad saben lo que están haciendo. Ha veces esto puede convertirse en una Turba y se pone demasiado feo.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras agarrados de la mano Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung ya al enfocar sus caras los flaches de las camaras brillaron. Tan pronto como terminaron de bajar las escaleras del avión, los periodistas se lanzaron hacia delante gritando preguntas; y los agentes de seguridad comenzaron a empujar a la multitud.

Un periodista le gritó: "Señor Gu, están aquí para quedarse permanentemente en Corea? "…

Jun Pyo respondió con un melancólico: "Sí".

Otro reportero interrumpió. "¿ usted y la señorita Ha están de nuevo juntos?. "

Jun Pyo: "sin comentarios".

Un micrófono se metió casi en frente de la cara de Jae Kyung y un periodistale pregunto: "señorita Ha, ¿cómo se siente al reconciliarse con su ex novio?

Antes de que Jae Kyung pueda responder a la pregunta, los guardias de seguridad fueron capaces de despejar el camino para ellos, ya que eran escoltados a toda prisa hacia el coche. Una vez dentro Gu Jun Pyo inmediatamente aceleró el coche y en unos pocos segundos, fueron a toda velocidad por la autopista.

Jun Pyo: "Eso estuvo cerca. Lo siento. No esperaba que una turba de reporteros estarían esperando por mí, de lo contrario no hubiera dejado acompañarme. "

Jae Kyung: "Usted no tiene que pedir disculpas, me da la impresión de que va a usar esto como una excusa para evitarme. Tienes suerte de que yo no fuera capaz de responder al periodista porque le hubiera dicho que estoy contento de que nos hayamos reconciliado".

Jun Pyo no se molestó en responder a la observación de Jae Kyung. Ella es una mujer simpática con una personalidad atractiva y bastante bonita pero sus sentimientos por ella nunca irá más allá de la amistad. Sus padres casi lo convencieron de casarse con ella con el fin de unir dos familias poderosas y ricas. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la presión, pero al final, no pudo hacerlo. Además, una chica hermosa, que luchó contra él en el colegio, estaba en su corazón. Tan rápido como él la recordaba, obligó a sus pensamientos y a cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de Jun Pyo había perdonado a su madre, todavía no se sentía a gusto con ella, estaban en una relación cortés entre madre e hijo. Desde ese entonces ella, se ha retirado de Shinwa y en su mayoría dedicado su tiempo al cuidado de su padre. La fisioterapia a hecho maravillas a él, estaba mejor que nunca. Decidió que era el momento para él de disfrutar de la buena vida y le entrego el mando de Shinwa a Jun Pyo. A pesar de que él es ahora el jefe, Jun Pyo todavía consulta a su padre en algunas áreas donde se necesita la voz de la experiencia

Los encontró en la sala de estar. Obviamente estaban esperando por él y estaban muy contentos de verlo. Su padre tenía esta amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba con orgullo a su hijo. La mamá de Jun Pyo se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con las manos. "¿Qué le pasa a tu cara, ¿estás comiendo bien?, te ves cansado y pareces haber perdido peso, tengo que hablar con el mayordomo Lee acerca de su dieta.

Tomando las manos de su rostro, Jun Pyo respondió: "Yo estoy bien, no hacer un gran alboroto, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Poniendo su mano sobre su brazo, Hye Young llevó a Jun Pyo hacia el comedor. "Vamos la cena está lista. En cuanto a su marido, ella murmuró: "Cariño, vamos."

Jun Pyo actualizo a sus padres sobre el nombramiento del nuevo vicepresidente en Nueva York . Él va a tomar el lugar de Jun Pyo quien se dirigirá Shinwa sede en Corea. Él estaba en el medio de explicar los detalles de las metas a corto plazo que le gustaría implementar, cuando su padre lo interrumpió. "¿Cuándo vas a casarte. Quiero un nieto. ¿Cuándo vas a darme un nieto? Siempre se te ve en la televisión y las revistas en compañía de mujeres diferentes. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar? "

Hye coloca una mano sobre la de su marido. "cariño, cálmate. Esto ya no es nuestra preocupación. Lo he intentado antes sin éxito. Me he dado cuenta de que debería haber confiado en Jun Pyo desde el principio. Lo que él ha hecho por Shinwa demostrado que es capaz de tomar la decisión correcta para él y creo que debemos mantenernos al margen de ello. "

Su padre gruñó. "No voy a decirle a nuestro hijo con quien debe casarse. Sólo quiero que siente cabeza con una mujer. Creo que sería bueno para él. Una familia sin duda le dará la estabilidad que necesita.

Jun Pyo intentó tranquilizar a su padre. "Papá, voy a establecerse una vez que encuentre a la mujer adecuada y te prometo que cuando me case, será para siempre.

Bon Hyung soltó un bufido. "Bueno, entonces date prisa, no me estoy volviendo más joven y quiero ver a mi nieto antes de morir.

Una vez terminada la cena, Jun Pyo se despidió d e sus padres e hizo una salida rápida. Estaba muy cansado y quería descansar un poco, alejarse de su padre que lo regaña. Sentar cabeza y casarse no estaba en sus planes.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los padres de Jan Di, ella se encontraba mirando algunos canales de variedades , ya que todos se habían ido a pasear y la habían dejado sola y aburrida, estaba cambiando una y otra vez cuando en un noticiero se sorprendió al ver Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung tomados de la mano mientras era entrevistado a su llegada a Corea. El periodista mencionó que los dos llegaron en jet privado de Jun Pyo y que parecía que estaban reanudando su romance y sin saber que hacer apagó el televisor.

Al ir a la habitación de Joon Samg esa noche, Jan Di se sentó junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su hijo, ella lo besó y le susurró: "Pronto te encontraras con tu papá mi bebé, esperemos que se encuentre en un buen estado de ánimo para vernos." Jan Di sintió un dolor punzante cuando recordó lo que vio en la televisión al ver a Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung. Se consoló que ella debe ser feliz, porque Jun Pyo mostró su verdadera personalidad y que era un jugador al igual que Woo Bin y Yi Jeong ya que sus conquistas fueron reportadas en detalle en la televisión y las revistas. Es un milagro Joon Sang no vio a su padre en compañía de diferentes mujeres y que si hubiera casado con él, probablemente la habría engañado. Desafortunadamente, su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Al otro día Jan Di llegó tarde a la cena en casa de Yi Jung. Este fue uno de esos días en el que de Joon Sang decidió que su mamá debe quedarse en casa con él. Debe haber sido el cambio de horario y el hecho de que se recién se estaba adaptando a su entorno, que le hicieron mal humor no quería dejar a Jan Di.

Ga Eul la encontró en la puerta mirando de manera confusa, en un reluciente vestido de cóctel parecido al que se puso Ga Eul en su cita falsa con Yi Jeong . Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, haciendo gala de su hombro desnudo y su espalda. Wow Jan Di te ves absolutamente encantadora."

"Siento llegar tarde Ga Eul, es sólo que Joon Gang no estaba cooperando. Gracias a Dios, mi padre decidió llevarlo a McDonalds para que coman unas hamburguesas".

"No te preocupes por eso", Ga Eul le aseguró. "Estamos teniendo un cóctel en la terraza antes de la cena." Ella puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jan Di y la condujo hacia la terraza. "Hola a todos, Jan Di ya está aquí."

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia su dirección mirando a Jan Di, sonriendo reconoció el saludo colectivo cuando vio a Jun Pyo. Estaba de pie entre Yi Jung y Jae Kyung y. No podía leer su expresión debido a las luces tenues pero podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos en ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que pensaba que sus rodillas se doblan bajo ella. Jan Di se ha querido recuperar la compostura y sonriendo alegremente, se acercó al grupo.

Jae Kyung, que estaba en un elegante vestido azul pálido, fue la primera en acercarse a ella, dándole un abrazo, "Jan Di, casi no te reconozco. Usted me acaba de sorprender. Ven Jan Di "Jae Kyung arrastró a donde Jun Pyo y Yi Jung estaban de pie. Jan Di saludo con un abrazo a Yi Jeong , pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde. "Está bien, estamos empezando de todos modos", dijo Yi Jung, agitando una mano con desdén. En cuanto a Jun Pyo, ella lo saludó con un vacilante "Hola".

Jun Pyo, respondió con sarcasmo: "No me da un abrazo también." De repente, la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Con la misma violencia con la que la agarro, él también la soltó bruscamente que casi ella perdió el equilibrio. No hubo ternura al besarla. Fue para insultar a Jan Di sabía que Jun Pyo trataba de humillarla y por eso ella pensó para sí misma "Estás equivocado si crees que voy a quebrarme y llorar."

Sonriendo Jan Di lo miro y respondió: "Oh wow Jun Pyo, estás realmente a la altura de tu reputación como un libertino desvergonzado".

Jun Pyo, los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente, y se burló. "¿Cómo puedo resistir a una" nena caliente "como tú. Me refiero a mirate, te me estás prácticamente regalando con ese vestido. No pudo terminar su frase cuando sin darse cuenta fue fuertemente abofeteado por Jan Di.

Yi Jung espetó a ellos. "Ya basta ustedes dos. Ambos están actuando como niños. Seamos civilizados aquí. Esta es mi fiesta y quiero que todos tengan un buen rato. "

Jae Kyung estuvo de acuerdo con él dijo. "Estoy de acuerdo. En ese momento al decir eso se fue tras el, Jan Di le dio la espalda y caminó hacia Woo Bin que tenía en la mano una copa de vino blanco para ella.

Tomando la copa de Woo Bin, Jan Di le susurró: "Gracias. No creo poder decirle a Jum Pyo sobre Joon Sang va a ser una tarea difícil".

Woo Bin con una sonrisa maliciosa le susurro. "Va a estar bien, ya lo verás". Desde el punto de vista de terceros, parecía que estaban disfrutando de su conversación, pero en realidad, solo estaba confortándola y haciéndola reír, antes de afrontar su conversación con Joon Pyo.

Para Joom Pyo, esa escena era un descargo de parte de Jan Di, que estaba tratando de coquetear ahora con su amigo, solo para robar su atención, pero igual el tenia ganas de matar a su amigo ya que podía acercarse a ella.

Ga Eul se acercó a ellos mientras llamaba a Yi Jeong. Tan pronto como Yi Jeong se dio cuenta de que Ga Eul lo llamaba, se aproximó a ella y dijo: "Cariño, esta todo listo para la cena."

Yi Jung, con el brazo sobre el hombro de su prometida, anunció que la cena ya estaba servida. Todo el mundo se trasladó al comedor. Desde su asiento en la mesa principal, Jun Pyo tenía una buena vista de Jan Di que estaba sentada entre Ji Ho y Woo Bin, desde el momento que la vio se quedo sorprendido por su apariencia, ya que el vestido que llevaba, un vestido de corte con un escote barco, pero la espalda desnuda que exponía su piel hasta su cintura le dio una apariencia mas atractivo muy seductor. También había un aire de confianza en sí misma; cuando él la besó, todos los sentimientos que él había suprimido después de que ella rompió con él, volvió como un maremoto. Tomó todo su autocontrol para soltarla. Él había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nadie puede volverlo loco solo Jan Di. La sonrisa burlona que le dio después de que el la beso era una mezcla de desafío. Y la cachetada que le dio lo hizo recordar aquella **patada voladora** que le dio en la escuela.

Jan Di estaba jugando con su comida en lugar de comer. Echó una mirada de reojo a Jun Pyo. La visión de él hizo su corazón se acelere. Él es increíblemente guapo en su traje negro hecho a medida. Ninguna mujer se resistiría al ver semejante hombre bien parecido.

Ji Ho interrumpió sus pensamientos con: "¿Estás bien? Estas muy tranquila. ". "Estoy bien solo estoy tratando de pensar en una manera de hablar con Jun Pyo esta noche. Se veía tan enojado conmigo, después de la cena voy a empezar una conversación con Jun Pyo y es entonces cuando vienes y entablas una conversación, Jan Di dejó escapar un suspiro: "Ok. Deséame suerte".

Durante el postre, Yi Jung y Ga Eul se puso de pie para agradecer a todos por venir, y expresó su alegría de que sus mejores amigos estarán presentes en su boda. Todo el mundo pedía a coro "beso, beso, beso", mientras que tocando sus copas de vino con sus cucharas. Yi Jung obligo a Ga Eul a acercársele y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Cuando la cena terminó, Ji Ho se acercó a Jun Pyo e hizo señas a Jan Di para unirse a ellos. Ji Ho rompió el hielo diciendo: "Jun Pyo, ¿sabe usted que esta señora es ahora uno de los mejores corredores de bienes raíces enManthatan."

Antes de que pudiera contestar Jun Pyo, Ji Ho se excusó con: "Disculpe, ¿en un momento regreso voy a ver por qué Woo Bin me está llamando".

Ella vaciló antes de preguntar, "Jun Pyo, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Jun Pyo la fulminó con la mirada. "Si se trata de desenterrar nuestro pasado, guardalo, porque no estoy interesado". "En cierto modo, tiene algo que ver con nuestro pasado".

Con la mandíbula apretada, Jun Pyo tragó saliva y le dijo. "Geum Jan Di, al encontrarnos, no actuaste como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, después de corto silencio el murmuro: ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasé después de que desapareciste? Francamente, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme. "Jun Pyo la abandonó sin siquiera mirar atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Las tres mujeres, Jae Kyung, Jan Di y Ga Eul estaban en la puerta de la casa de Yi Jeong esperando al chofer que iba a llevara a Jan Di y Ga Eul , mientras su chofer de Jae Kyung estaba a punto de arrancar.

Jan Di le dijistes a Jun Pyo pregunto preocupada Ga Eul

Jan Di: no pude hacerlo ``el me guarda mucho rencor, y no quiere hablar conmigo.

Ga Eul: ¿y entonces que vas a hacer ahora?

Jan Di: no se

Ga Eul: que estarán conversado los chicos

Jan Di: seguro estarán hablando de mí, me siento tan frustada.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar el ambiente estaba todo denso, nadie se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, y solo veían a un Jun Pyo ir de un lugar a otro, tirando, pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino, podían notar que estaba de mal humor.

Yi Jeong fue el primero en hablar: ¿y ahora que te pasa?

Jun Pyo lo miro con furia y le contesto: ¿acaso no te das cuenta? , quien se cree ella para hacerme esto.

Woo Bin : tranquilo hermano, la escuchaste al menos

Jun Pyo: de que lado estas, o es que ahora quieres que ella se convierta en tu nuevo juguete.

Woo Bin: se te zafo un tornillo, que diablos piensas.

Ji Hoo: ¿que te pasa Jun Pyo?, estas loco.

Jun Pyo: mejor me largo, no sé que hago aquí.

Fue pasada la 1:00 am cuando Jun Pyo llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo al llegar en su habitación fue darse una ducha, se puso su pijama y se hecho en su cama, estuvo como casi una hora revoloteándose, moviéndose de un lado al otro, no podía dormir, la imagen de Woo Bin riéndose con Jan Di aparecía una y otra vez, estuvo así un buen rato, hasta sus parpados se cerraron indicando que se había quedado completamente dormido.

Había pasado 2 días después de la cena en la casa de Yi Jeong , y Jun Pyo no había dado señales de vida. Este solo estaba en su apartamento mirando tele, jugando juegos de video o simplemente durmiendo, no quería reunirse con sus amigos por más que estos le habían enviado un montón de mensajes para reunirse en el salón de los F4. No quería que siguiera con la misma cantaleta acerca que conversara con Jan Di, pensando en ellos se quedo dormido, pero se despertó a la media noche ya que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. El soñó que estaba asistiendo a una boda, pensó que era la Boda de Yi Jeong, pero al aproximarse vio que la novia era Jan Di, que estaba en un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, quiso sujetarla de la muñeca para llevársela, pero fue Woo Bin que se le adelanto la tomo del brazo y la beso ávidamente. El no sabia que hacer si matar a ella o a él, pero cuando estaba apunto de jalar a Jan Di para romper el beso Yi Jeon y Ji Hoo lo jalaron para golpearlo murmurándole: por tonto perdiste tu oportunidad, déjalos ser feliz y lárgate y lo arrastraron hasta la salida, por mas que luchaba no podía zafarse. Y con un fuerte grito se encontró en su espaciosa cama, al comprender la situación que tan solo era una pesadilla, se limpio las lágrimas que había derramado y se agarró el pecho para que de esa manera pueda tranquilizar su corazón, estuvo revolviéndose por toda su cama y no logro dormirse, eran las 8 de la mañana y el no hacia logrado dormir después de tener aquella pesadilla; así que decidió mandar a investigar a Jan Di.

Después de un día de mandar a investigar a Jan Di, sus informantes por fin llegaron con la información, al leer no pudo evitar salir apresuradamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

Mientras tanto eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Jan Di, sus padres y Joon Sang fueron al edificio donde iba hacer la oficina de Jan Di, esta oficina estaba al frente de un hermoso parque donde Joon Sang y sus abuelos se quedaron a jugar mientras Jan Di estaba caminando apresuradamente hasta el edificio, donde supone que iba hacer su nueva oficina de bienes raíces, cuando de pronto se le atraviesa en su camino Jun Pyo, echando furia y este le dice: ¿así que eso es lo que querías decirme en la casa de Yi Jeong? , ¿Qué tenias un hijo?, ¿querías que supiera la clase de mujer que eras? Y ¿que me traicionas a unas semanas después de mi viaje?, ¿por eso desapareciste sin dejar huellas y decir nada? Y yo como imbécil buscándote como un loco.

Jan Di, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de una persona que no se merecía su amor, que Jun Pyo la estaba tratando peor que una cualquiera, y que por esa actitud no se merecía saber la verdad. Jan Di estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucha Joon Sang decir mami, mami quiero ir contigo, Jun Pyo miro al niño de pie a cabeza, lo encontraba algo familiar. El niño estaba apunto de agarrar la mano de su mamá cuando se percata de la presencia de Jun Pyo lo mira bien y se acerca a él exclamando: ¡papi, papi por fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando!,! por que te demoraste mucho! Al decir esto último le jalo de la mano para que se pudiera agachar.

Jun Pyo sin saber que hacer se arrodillo a la altura del niño y este automáticamente lo abrazo con mucha ternura. El también rodeo su pequeño cuerpecito, miro con cara de pocos amigos a Jan que esta retirara al niño, ella tontamente le dijo a Joon Sang : hijo deja respirar a tu padre recién acaba de llegar, y al decir esto ultimo lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo; bueno miro a sus padres que estaban a unos pasos , le hizo una seña para que se llevaran al niño.

Al quedarse los dos solos, noto que Jun Pyo la miraba pensativo, ella para romper el hielo le dijo : podemos hablar .

Jun Pyo: que fue eso.

Jan Di: solo te ruego que me escuches. Diciendo esto ultimo fueron a una pequeña cafetería.

Entraron en la cafetería, se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada , Jun Pyo hablo algunas palabras con la dueña y a los 5 minutos todos salen de la cafetería, incluyendo la dueña.

Jun Pyo: ahora si me puedes explicar esa estupidez que le haz dicho a tu hijo, ósea tu amante te abandona y lo primero que piensas en atrapar a un pez gordo como yo.

Jan Di: (tartamudeando y costándole para hablar).no…..no es como tú piensas

Jun Pyo: y todavía sigues con el mismo cuento.(mas furioso)

Jan Di: (calla y agacha la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos).

Jun Pyo: entonces debo pensar que estoy en lo correcto.

Jan Di: jun pyo ..(Queriendo continuar hablando).

Y de repente jun pyo le corta.

Jun Pyo: eres una desvergonzada ..Crees que caeré en este juego ..

Aquel niño es tan inocente como yo.. y tu solo callas ..es la vergüenza que te hace callar ..(expreso reprochando)

-hasta cuando?!..pensabas que no me iba dar cuenta..

Jan Di: es eso lo que piensas ..(con una mirada presuntuosa , pero con lagrimas en los ojos),tratando de callar el dolor que tiene por dentro .

- Se retira sin pensarlo, dejando a jun pyo atónico.

Después de su charla con Jum Pyo. Jan Di fue al cuarto de su hijo, al verlo dormir tan plácidamente le dio un beso y salió d su habitación.

Al entrar a su cuarto Jan Di se hecho en su cama y lloro recordando su conversación con Jum Pyo , lloro hasta que se quedo dormida .

Al a mañana siguiente Jan Di, amaneció con los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche: es por eso que decidió ponerse un poco de maqillaje a los ojos así nadie notaria que habría llorado.

Por otro lado Jum Pyo estaba tirado en la alfombra de su lujoso apartamento; se despertó a las 2 de la tarde, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca del día anterior; hizo un intento por sentarse pero no pudo, no tenia fuerzas para nada cerro los ojos y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Jan Di, aquel encuentro con el niño y la alegría de sus ojos al verlo delante de él, el tierno abrazo que le dio .

Jum Pyo no podía entender como la mujer que había amado se había convertido en una mujer: sin escrúpulos, sin decencia, sin valores, una cualquiera y calculadora había tramado un plan para que pueda arrebatarle su fortuna.

Las cosas pasan por algo se dijo así mismo; decidido a olvidarse de lo sucedido se paro y se fue de frente a su cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Al terminar de bañarse se vistió y estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido con Jan Di y continuaría con su vida. Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje múltiple a sus amigos: "nos vemos en el salón en 1 hora", y salió de su apartamento apresurado.

En el salón de los F4 estaban sus tres amigos esperando a que Jum Pyo llegara, se miraron intrigados, el primero en romper el hielo fue Ji Hoo: ¿ y ahora que querrá este loco?.

Yi Yeong: no lo se, pero me temo que nos espera un día largo.

Woo Bin: no lo creo mens tranquiloos, (No pudo decir más por que los tres saltaron al escuchar la puerta sonar con fuerza).

Los tres miraron en dirección al recién llegado y este les dedico una gran sonrisa.

Ji Hoo fue primero en hablar ¿a que se debe tu buen humor?

Jum Pyo : a nada en particular, solo que hoy he decido olvidar todo y perdonarlos.

Yi Yeong; ¿perdonarnos que?

Jum Pyo: ¿Cómo que?, que se pongan de parte de esa cualquiera.

Woo Bin: ¿Qué dijiste?, fue lo único que dijo y se levanto de su asiento y fue en su dirección a él y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

Yi Hoo y Yi Yeong agarraron a WooBin, para que este no siga pegando a Jum Pyo. Este tenia una pequeña comisura en su labio, se paro a la velocidad de un rayo y con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo:" **wow se ve te convertiste en su caballero negro**", veo que te tomas muy enserio tu jueguito con ella.

Woo Bin : "eres un bastardo", no sé que es lo que tienes en la cabeza….. Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices, y salio azotando la puerta.

Sus dos amigos solo se quedaron mirando en dirección por donde había salido Woo Bin. Mientras que el tonto se quedo estupefacto, por la reacción de su amigo.

Jum Pyo : "no se que esta pensando, se ve que se toma muy en cerio su juego, después vendrá pidiendo perdón"

Yi Hoo: no tiene por qué pedirte perdón, hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que él se me adelanto.

Jum Pyo: esto si es el colmo, tu también. Que ha hecho esa cualquiera para que dos de mis mejores amigos estén perdidamente enamorados de ella

Yi Yeong: sé que eres increíble, pero ya es tiempo de que entres en razón.

Jum Pyo: no creo haberme equivocado, pero voy a escuchar tu explicación.

Ji Hoo: yo te lo diré y espero que no te arrepientas empezó a relatar lo ocurrido con Jan Di.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos como están espero que bien, bueno les pido disculpas por la demora de este capitulo, estaba sin inspiración y corta de tiempo así que aquí estoy, para ustedes.

Gracias a las chicas me envían sus comentarios; les pido que sigan dejándolos por que los tomare en cuenta y ténganme mucha paciencia, espero que les guste este capitulo… cuídense.

**CAMBIOS RADIACALES**

En el salón de los F4 estaban sus tres amigos esperando a que Jum Pyo llegara, se miraron intrigados, el primero en romper el hielo fue Ji Hoo: ¿ y ahora que querrá este loco?.

Ji Yeng: no lo se, pero me temo que nos espera un día largo.

Woo Bin: no lo creo mens tranquilos, (No pudo decir más por que los tres saltaron al escuchar la puerta sonar con fuerza).

Los tres miraron en dirección al recién llegado y este les dedico una gran sonrisa.

Ji Hoo fue primero en hablar ¿a que se debe tu buen humor?

Jun Pyo : a nada en particular, solo que hoy he decido olvidar todo y perdonarlos.

Ji Yeong; ¿perdonarnos que?

Jun Pyo: ¿Cómo que?, que se pongan de parte de esa cualquiera.

Woo Bin: ¿Qué dijiste?, fue lo único que dijo y se levanto de su asiento y fue en su dirección a él y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

Ji Hoo y Ji Yeong agarraron a WooBin, para que este no siga pegando a Jun Pyo. Este tenia una pequeña comisura en su labio, se paro a la velocidad de un rayo y con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo:" wow se ve te convertiste en su caballero negro", veo que te tomas muy enserio tu jueguito con ella.

Woo Bin : "eres un bastardo", no sé que es lo que tienes en la cabeza….. Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices, y salio azotando la puerta.

Sus dos amigos solo se quedaron mirando en dirección por donde había salido Woo Bin. Mientras que el tonto se quedo estupefacto, por la reacción de su amigo.

Jun Pyo : "no se en lo que esta pensando, después vendrá pidiendo perdón"

Ji Hoo: no tiene por qué pedirte perdón, hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que él se me adelanto.

Jun Pyo: esto si es el colmo, tu también. Que ha hecho esa cualquiera para que dos de mis mejores amigos estén perdidamente enamorados de ella

Ji Yeong: sé que eres increíble, pero ya es tiempo de que entres en razón.

Jun Pyo: no creo haberme equivocado, pero voy a escuchar tu explicación.

Ji Hoo: yo te lo diré y espero que no te arrepientas empezó a relatar lo ocurrido con Jan Di.

Jun Pyo: así que ella quiso ser nuevamente "la mujer maravilla", diciendo esto último salio totalmente apresurado.

Al salir del salón, Jun Pyo se apresuró a subir a su coche, dejando chillar las llantas sin tener cuidado con la velocidad, en el camino en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado de Ji Hoo y no lo podía creer, que él estaba equivocado con Jan Di, tratando de poner su mente en orden y de esa manera no sufrir ningún accidente automovilístico se dirigió directo al apartamento de los padres de Jan Di.

Ya llevaba más de 30 minutos a las afueras del apartamento de los padres de Jan Di y no sabia como presentarse ante ella, ni como iba a manejar la situación que tenia con respecto a Jan Di.

Estaba apunto de salir del auto cuando observa bajar a Woo Bin del apartamento de Jan Di. Ella estaba de lo más risueña y feliz, provocando en Jun Pyo los celos y la ira. Pero este se contuvo de ir a golpear a su mejor amigo; por que no quería ver su orgullo pisoteado, se aguantó hasta que se marcho Woo Bin, para luego enrumbarse a toda velocidad.

**PV Jan Di **

Estaba recostada en mi recamara, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba a la puerta era mi madre que me avisaba que Woo Bin había llegado a verme, sin ánimos de salir de mi recamara le dije a mi mamá que bajaría en un momento. Al bajar me encuentro con Woo Bin, este al darse cuenta de mi presencia me miro un poco sorprendido por que mi semblante estaba decaído.

Woo Bin: ¿que sucede Jan Di? me dijo en tono preocupado

Jan Di: nada, es solo que…. (Evitando dejar caer sus lágrimas)

Woo Bin: ¿Cómo que nada?, solo basta con verte para ver que estas mal

Jan Di: es solo que no se como enfrentar esta situación, no sé que hacer.

Woo Bin: ¿Dónde esta mi amiga Jan Di?, la que enfrenta todo lo que le pasa con valentía.

Woo Bin: Jan Di no te preocupes de nada, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte

Jan Di: si lo se, es solo que…. … ….

Woo Bin: Jan Di, no quiero verte así. Estoy aquí para levantarte el ánimo y para ayudarte en lo que quieras. Deberíamos salir para que te distraigas un rato, si quieres llevamos a Joon Sang con nosotros.

Jan Di: gracias, pero no, `el esta en su cuarto molesto por que no lo deje conversar con su papá.

Woo Bin: ahora que vas a hacer.

Jan Di: lo de siempre, decir que su padre tuvo un viaje de negocios, y que en otro momento estaremos juntos.

Platicamos un rato, hasta que salí ha despedir a Woo Bin la puerta, este a su vez me conto un chiste muy gracioso que me hizo reír y me subió el animo, cambiando mi humor.

Sin darse cuenta de que eran vistos por un furioso Joom Pyo, que casi provoca una gran accidente a pocas cuadras del su apartamento.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, Jun Pyo había meditado lo suficiente, se sentía solo en esta situación; así que decidió que necesitaba de sus hermanos y que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ellos, por que ya no podían más. Decidió llamarlos para conversar.

Jun Pyo había citado a sus amigos para conversar en su casa, y allí estaban los cuatro, se respiraba un aire muy tenso, hasta que `el mas callado del grupo rompió el hielo.

Ji Hoo: nos querías decir algo

Jun Pyo (a regañadientes): **"lo siento",** sé que me he comportado como un imbécil.

Woo Bin: ummm yo también lo siento, por el golpe que te di.

Yi Jung : si las cosas se arreglaran con un "**lo siento"**, para que están los policías y las leyes. Provocando una sonora carajada de sus amigos, cambiando así el ambiente tenso que había.

Jun Pyo: "¿Cuándo se enteraron del embarazo de Jan Di?

Ji Hoo: "Un mes y medio después de que se confirmó que estaba embarazada. Jan Di llamó a Ga Eul y a mi, nos conto que llevaba a tu bebé.

Jun Pyo: "¿Y por qué no lo contaste? ¿Eh? "

Woo Bin: "Entiendo como te sientes"

Jun Pyo: "Ustedes dos, ¿Cuándo se enteraron? ¿Eh?

Yi Jung: Woo Bin y yo sólo nos enteramos el día del nacimiento Joon Sang, cuando Woo Bin los rastreo en el hospital.

Jan Di decidido después del nacimiento que le permitirá saber acerca de él. Sin embargo, tenia miedo de que lo llevará lejos de ella para vengarse por no informar sobre su embarazo".

Ji Ho: "La razón por Jan Di no quería decirle era que ella quería que consiguieras tu sueño. Además, con los problemas que estaban teniendo con tu familia y la empresa, pensó que un niño sería una carga adicional para usted y ella no quería eso ".

Woo Bin: "Mira Jun Pyo, los dos eran muy jóvenes y no estaban dispuestos a tener una familia. Si algo bueno salió de esto, sólo mira a tí mismo y de lo que has logrado ".

Ji Ho: "Y también en ese momento, no estaba segura acerca de ti tampoco.

En el momento que la conociste, la perseguiste como si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra. Pero entonces, cuando ella le siguió en Macao, la tratabas como basura, se comprometió con Jae Kyung y te habrías casado con ella si no fuera por que ella tiene un corazón puro y retrocedido durante la boda. ¿Sabes cuántas lágrimas Jan Di derramo por ti? , Jan Di te amaba tanto que voluntariamente ha aceptado volver sin condiciones.

Jun Pyo: " sabes la razón por que hice eso? Yo estaba protegiendo a Jan Di para que mi madre no le hiciera daño. Antes de irme a Nueva York, le expliqué todo. ¿Por qué tuve que romper con ella y la razón por que accedí a casarme con Jae Kyung. Ella también confesó por qué rompió conmigo, para proteger a Ga Eul y Ji Ho. Pero esto es diferente. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar?.

Ji Ho: "Jun Pyo, estábamos obligadas a guardar el secreto de Jan Di y su embarazo. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir en ese momento, si pierde su confianza en nosotros, quien la iba a ayudar? Por lo menos, estaba allí para proteger y cuidar de ella.

Jun Pyo: "¿la que me esta haciendo daño ahora es Jan Di, ya que no confiaba en mi lo suficiente y eso es una cosa que no puedo perdonar. Ella va a responder por esto.

Woo Bin: "Antes de decir o hacer algo, creo que deberías hablar con ella. En este momento, no se trata de lo dos, pero si de su hijo. Eso es lo que tienes que tener en cuenta.

Yi Jung: "Jan Di se dio cuenta de que cometió un error y lo admitió, pero ella tenía buenas intenciones al hacerlo. No pudo cumplir su sueño; por lo que quería que al menos se cumplieran los tuyos.

Jun Pyo con amargura en su voz respondió: "Con ella y con mi hijo a mi lado, puedo lograr cualquier cosa."

**Escena 2:** Jan Di y Jae Kyung, acompañando a la futura novia Ga Eul, se encontraban en la tienda de novias para elegir los vestidos que usarán como dama de honor. Como la boda seria de noche, las tres decidieron el color burdeos, pero cada una con diferente estilo. Jan Di estaba probándose un vestido estilo imperio haltered y comentó: "Estoy mostrando mucho escote, no lo sé creo que esto no es apropiado.

Ga Eul y Jae Kyung agregó: "¿Qué quieres decir con que no es apropiado." Ga Eul: "Si yo tuviera una figura como la tuya, yo me lo llevaría. Mírate, si yo no sabría que tu tienes a joong Sang, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tenía un hijo. Te he visto en tu ropa interior y ni siquiera tienes estrías y tu estómago es plano como una tabla.

Jan Di: "Debe haber sido por las cremas que me aplique cuando estaba embarazada, además de que hacia ejercicio y yoga.

Jae Kyung: "Kid? ¿Qué chico? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un niño Jan Di?

Jan Di: "Err ... casi cuatros años atrás? Lo siento, si no te deje enterar de mi pequeño secreto, yo tenía miedo de que le dijeras a Jun Pyo.

Jae Kyung: "¿Quieres decir que Jun Pyo es el padre y que no le dijo sobre el hecho de que él tiene un hijo?"

Ga Eul: "Es una larga historia."

Jae Kyung: "Me gustan las historias largas, así que , por que me cuentas." Jan Di: "Mejor no hablar de ello aquí, tal vez más adelante cuando estamos ... Sin previo aviso Jun Pyo irrumpiendo en la tienda dirigiéndose directamente hacia Jan Di, la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

Jun Pyo: "Tenemos que hablar".

Jan Di: "Espera un minuto, no puedes sacarme de aquí, estoy en medio de la elección de un vestido para la boda de Ga Eul, y no hemos acabado y ... Por cierto ... ¿cómo me has encontrado? ".

Jun Pyo: "Sólo tienes que enviar la factura por lo que lleva puesto. Luego la llevó a la fuerza, arrastrándola a pesar de las protestas de Jan Di.

Una vez dentro del coche, Jan Di, con una voz burlona: "Tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre.

Jun Pyo: "Bueno, no es que todos los días descubres que tienes un hijo. Tienes suerte de que yo no fui dónde vivías, de lo contrario, habría estado llamando a tu puerta a las 3:00 de la mañana".

Jan Di: "Bueno, yo estaba tratando de decirte, pero no me hiciste caso y me trataste peor que una cualquiera,…¿A dónde me llevas?.

Jun Pyo condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Jan Di: ¿Qué estamos haciendo en tu casa?.

Jun Pyo: "Este es el único lugar que se me ocurre que podemos tener privacidad. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no soy exactamente irreconocible en público. Acabo de estornudar y se informó de inmediato en la televisión o los periódicos sensacionalistas. ¿Estás bajando o tengo que llevarte yo mismo?

Jan Di no tenía otra opción, pero para salir del Ferrari estaba en una mal posición, sobre todo si se está usando un vestido de corte bajo.

Jan Di sabía que ella estaba mostrando mucho escote, pero ella no le importaba. Ella va a ser condenado antes de dar a Jun Pyo la satisfacción de saber que ella estaba nerviosa a causa de él. Dar a Jun Pyo una mirada significativa, coqueta, ella caminaba delante y esperó en la entrada de su casa.

Jan Di se sentó en el sofá frente al jardín. Jun Pyo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo agacho la cabeza. Y como un susurro dijo:

Jun Pyo: "Creo que no hay nada que me sorprenda de ti Geum Jan Di, pero esto es inimaginable. ¿Qué tal si me das una explicación "

Jan Di mirándose las manos respondió: "Pensé que aquel día, había quedado claro lo que te dije.

Jun Pyo: "¿Por qué no me lo explicas de nuevo".

Jan Di, jugueteando con los dedos respondió: "Bueno, un mes después de que te fueras a Nueva York, descubrí que estaba embarazada". Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando en nuestras metas y sueños, y ahí fue cuando decidí no decirte. "Ya que yo no podía cumplir con mis metas, me hice a la idea de que tú si deberías cumplir las tuyas ".

Jun Pyo: "En otras palabras Jan Di, tu tomaste la decisión por los dos. ¿Eso es todo? "Antes de que Jan Di podía replicar el mayordomo Lee entró a la sala donde estaban con un maletín y una bolsa de compras.

Mayordomo Lee: "Buenos días, Miss Jan Di, la señorita Ga Eul dejó esto para usted. Ella dijo que la llamaría más tarde".

Jan Di: "Gracias. Tengo una importante reunión de negocios esta tarde y necesito el maletín y la ropa de la bolsa. "Después de mayordomo Lee salio

Jan Di miró a Jun Pyo y dijo: "¿Qué esperabas Jun Pyo. Yo acababa de salir de la escuela secundaria, tú te habías ido y yo estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer. Admito que fue una mala decisión, pero en ese momento tenía sentido para mí.

Abriendo su cartera, Jan Di sacó un libro de recuerdos de bebé azul, se lo entregó a Jun Pyo. Era la crónica de su vida desde el momento en que se fue a Manhatan, fotos de ella en distintas etapas del embarazo, fotografías de Joong Sang, sonograma, fotos celebrando sus cumpleaños y otras ocasiones especiales. Ella le puso al tanto de los últimos cuatro años de su vida y de Joong Sang '. Después de que Jun Pyo termino de hojear el álbum de fotos, la miraba con una mirada penetrante y fría.

Jun Pyo: "¿Por qué has esperado cuatro años para venir a decirme acerca de esto? Yo no sé nada de ti desde hace cuatro años y, de repente, se supone que debo creer que yo soy el padre "?

Jan Di: "Gu Jun Pyo. ¿Cuántos hombres crees que tienen el pelo rizado y hoyuelos como tú? Cada vez que miro Joong Sang te veo a ti, sólo que él es más pequeño".

Jun Pyo: "Entonces, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que esperar casi cuatro años? Ah… déjame adivinar, querías asegurarte de que yo tuviese suficiente dinero para que puedas disfrutar de el".

Jan Di: "Yo no necesito tu dinero. Puede que no sea tan rica como tú lo eres, pero para tu información, soy rica e independiente y puedo darme el lujo de cuidar de Joon Sang por mi cuenta. Lo que quería es que tú y Joon Sang se conozcan unos a otros y que tengan una relación padre e hijo".

Jun Pyo: "Quiero una prueba de ADN antes de discutir cualquier relación padre e hijo".

Jan Di: "Está bien. Estoy tolerando tu insulto por el bien de Joon Sang. Un laboratorio aquí en Seúl dispone de muestras de sangre del niño, sólo tienes que enviar el tuyo. Escribiendo en una nota adhesiva, escribió el nombre y la dirección del laboratorio y se lo entregó a Jun Pyo. Probablemente tomará una o dos semanas por los resultados.

Jun Pyo: "Yo puedo tener los resultados por fax, dentro de 24 horas".

Jan Di: pues entonces, nos queda esperar por los resultados. Un silencio los embargo hasta que nuevamente Jsn Di exclamó.

Jan Di: "¿Puedo usar tú baño para cambiarme? Tengo una reunión de negocios esta tarde y si no es demasiado, puedes preguntar a tu mayordomo para llamar un taxi para mí?

Jun Pyo: ". No te preocupes yo te llevo a tu reunión,

Jun Pyo le mostro el al baño y le informó que él estará esperando en la sala de estar.

Ella se puso su traje, un azul oscuro de raya diplomática doble botonadura, una camisa y el traje pantalón, una blusa de seda blanca que y un juego de tacones altos de punta que le dan un aspecto muy profesional. Ella recogió el pelo hasta los hombros en una cola.

Jun Pyo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos a la espera de Jan Di. La foto de su hijo se había retorcido las entrañas en nudos. Todavía no puedo creer que sea un padre; las últimas 24 horas se sentía surrealista para él. Vio a Jan Di salir del baño. La transformación fue como la noche y el día. Se le veía muy seductora cuando ella llevaba el vestido, pero evitaba mirarla por miedo a que no pueda controlarse a sí mismo, el traje pantalón le daba un aspecto fresco y elegante. Sin lugar a dudas, todavía la deseaba más que nunca.

Jan Di entrega la bolsa que contenía el vestido a Jun Pyo, "Aquí está el vestido que ha adquirido."

Jun Pyo:. No tienes ninguna necesidad de dármelo".

Jan Di: "Lo siento, no puedo aceptar ningún regalo de ti, después de que prácticamente me llamó una caza fortunas. Tal vez deberías darle esto a una de tus amigas.

Jun Pyo: "¿Estas, por casualidad, celosa"?

Jan Di: ". No te hagas ilusiones". Todo el camino estuvieron en absoluto silencio.

Después de que Jun Pyo dejó a Jan Di en su cita de negocios, se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio para dar su muestra de sangre. Dio instrucciones de que los resultados deben ser enviados por fax a su casa en 24 horas.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos como están espero que bien, bueno les pido disculpas por la demora de este capitulo, estaba sin inspiración y corta de tiempo así que aquí estoy, para ustedes.

Gracias a las chicas me envían sus comentarios; les pido que sigan dejándolos por que los tomare en cuenta y ténganme mucha paciencia, espero que les guste este capitulo… cuídense.

**CAMBIOS RADICALES II**

Después de su reunión de negocios, Jan Di tomo un taxi y se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Para su sorpresa, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung estaban esperando por ella. Ga Eul y Mama Geum le contaron todo a Jae Kyung, sobre Jan Di desde el momento en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Tan pronto como entró por la puerta, las tres mujeres la miraron e inmediatamente le preguntó acerca de lo que sucedió con Jum Pyo cuando entró en la tienda de novias.

Jan Di: ¿mamá dónde está Joon Sang"?

Mama Geum: "Él está con tu padre. Se dirigieron a la zona de juegos.

Jan Di les habló de lo que ella y Jun Pyo han discutido sobre Joon Sang.

Ga Eul: "Estábamos preocupadas por ti. Jun Pyo se veía muy enojado".

Jan Kyung, "Así que ahora Jun Pyo sabe lo que pasó".

Jan Di: "En primer lugar, pido disculpas por lo sucedido esta mañana.

Habrá una prueba de ADN para demostrar que Joon Pyo es el padre y los dos vamos a discutir el siguiente paso después de recibir los resultados".

Mama Geum: "¡que, ´el esta insinuando que estas mintiendo?"

Jan Di: " No es eso mamá. Yo también quería probar a Joon Pyo que estoy diciendo la verdad. No quiero ninguna duda en su mente, sobre su paternidad. Vamos a dejar de hablar de mí, hey Ga Eul ¿qué te parece si vamos a bailar antes de que te cases. He estado trabajando tan duro que se me olvidó cómo pasar un buen rato".

Ga Eul: "¿Por qué no le dices a Yi Jung para que avise a los chicos. Esto sería divertido como estar en la escuela secundaria de nuevo".

Jan Di y Joon Sang estaban en la sala de estar, viendo la película de Disney "Cars", cuando sonó su móvil, era nada menos que Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo: "Jan Di, tengo los resultados de la prueba de ADN. Me gustaría verte para discutir el asunto. Te voy a recoger de casa de tus padres esta noche. Jan Di poniéndose de pie, alejándose de Joon Sang contestó: "No, yo preferiría si puedes mandar a tu conductor para que me recogiera a las 7:00 pm.

Jun Pyo: "Está bien, te veré entonces. Bye ".

Jan Di: ". Bye". Exactamente a las 7:00 pm, el conductor de Jun Pyo llegó a recoger a Jan Di, Jun Pyo le recibió en la puerta y la condujo hacia el comedor.

La mesa estaba puesta para una cena para dos. Jun Pyo: "Estoy a punto de ir a cenar, ¿por qué no me acompañas, podemos hablar mientras comemos?.

Jan Di casi obligada. Ambos parecían reacios a iniciar la conversación por lo que comían en silencio. Fue sólo cuando estaban tomando café y postre cuando por fin Jun Pyo decidió hablar.

Jun Pyo: "Tengo los resultados del ADN y Joon Sang es sin duda mi hijo. Ahora, ¿quieres por favor presentarme a mi hijo para que podamos empezar a conocer unos a los otros.

Jan Di: "En realidad Joon Sang sabe que eres su padre". Por si no te acuerdas aquel encuentro que tuvimos, cuando te trato con tanta familiaridad, pero para que te sientas mejor puedes tomar estas cartas, abrió su bolso y saco un fajo de cartas y se las dio y le explicó lo significante de las letras. "Así que ya ves, no eres un extraño para Joon Sang, lo que pasa es que estabas demasiado ocupados para verlo.

Lo que necesito hacer es leer todas las cartas antes de reunirse Joon Sang, también hay una lista de todos los regalos que le enviabas incluyendo las fechas y la ocasión para cada regalo".

Jun Pyo le dio una mirada penetrante y dijo: "Geum Jan Di, quiero que Joon Sang y tú vivan conmigo en esta casa. "

Jan Di casi se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo.

Jan Di: "¿Qué quiere decir vivir contigo?

Jun Pyo: Para Joon Sang y para mi es lo primordial, ya que así podemos llegar a conocernos, y solo lo haremos viviendo juntos, además es la forma más común en que un padre y su hijo vive. Al mismo tiempo, Joon Sang estará tranquilo sabiendo que estoy cerca. Tenemos que convencerlo de que somos realmente una familia de otro modo, ¿para qué molestarse con esas cartas de "papá" o como quieras llamarlo, como si esa no fuera tú intención.

Jan Di: "Mi intención era que tú y Joon Sang se conozcan unos a otros como padre e hijo, y no es necesario que tengamos que pretender ser como una familia. No quiero imponerte mi presencia y la de Joon Sang . Usted tiene su propia vida para vivir y, hablando francamente tenernos alrededor puede limitar tú estilo.

Jun Pyo: "Jan Di, el problema contigo es que crees saber como pienso y esa es la razón por la que estamos ahora en este lío, ¿No crees que yo soy el mejor juez, para decir como vivir? Además, esto es sólo un arreglo temporal. Seis meses es tiempo suficiente para que Joon Sang este cómodo conmigo, después de eso, usted y yo podemos ir por caminos separados. Podemos decir a Joon Sang que voy a realizar un viaje de negocios y así, podemos volver a lo que solíamos ser, con la excepción de que, voy a ser capaz de visitar Joon Sang tantas veces como quiera y nadie me lo impedirá. Usted consigue su libertad, yo tengo la mía y Joon Sang tiene un padre al que realmente pueda ver, y no sólo en las fotografías. ¿No te parece?

Jan Di: "Ahora que has mencionado que sería temporal, me inclino a aceptar tú propuesta. Sin embargo, creo que debemos establecer condiciones antes de que yo y Joon Sang nos mudemos aquí, y así ninguno de nosotros interfiera en la vida del otro.

Jun Pyo: "Hablas como un sargento". Lo primero es lo primero, estoy contratando a un diseñador de interiores para convertir uno de los dormitorios de arriba en la habitación del niño. También voy ha convertir, el dormitorio contiguo de la habitación, para su propia sala de estar y su armario personal. Después de tres días, voy a hacer los arreglos para que sus cosas sean transferidas aquí, también voy a contratar a una niñera para Joon Sang. Si tienes algunas ideas propias, no dudes en hablar sobre esto con el diseñador de interiores.

Jan Di: "¿creo que te estamos causando muchos problemas?, si Joon Sang y yo solo nos quedaremos aquí por seis meses.

Jun Pyo: "Quiero que Joon Sang sienta que somos una familia. Será más fácil para él adaptarse a su nuevo entorno.

Jan Di: "Usted mencionó la habitación de Joon Sang, ¿qué pasa con la mía?

Jun Pyo: "Quédate conmigo en la habitación principal".

Jan Di: "Estás bromeando verdad?

Jun Pyo: "¿Cómo podemos convencer a Joon Sang que estamos juntos, si estamos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Si estas preocupada por tú virtud, no tengo ninguna intención de aprovecharme de ti; además ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, cuando hay otras mujeres que estarían más que dispuestas a satisfacerme?, Si tú, te sientes incómoda en dormir en la misma cama conmigo, puedes dormir en la sala de estar. No vas a esperar a que renuncie a mi cama por ti.

Jan Di: Bueno, yo sólo voy a dormir en la sala de estar, no tengo problema con eso. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte, que hagas lo que hagas, con tu vida personal como salir con mujeres o lo que sea, que no traigas a ninguna mujer a esta casa, durante los seis meses que Joon Sang y yo estemos viviendo. No quiero que Joon Sang tenga una impresión equivocada de ti. Hasta el momento, todavía no ha visto tú foto con otra mujer".

Jun Pyo: "Para tu información, nunca he traído a una mujer a esta casa. Tú serías la primera y eso es por Joon Sang. Si tú estas preocupada por eso, de ahora en adelante, me gustaría ser más discreto con mis asuntos. La única excepción es si estoy en público y resulta que tengo una dama conmigo, eso es algo fuera de mi control. Además hasta ahora, has hecho un buen trabajo en asegurarse de que Joon Sang no viera mis fotos con otras mujeres. Del mismo modo, también espero que tú no traigas a un hombre a esta casa. También cuento con ustedes para ser discreto con sus citas.

Jan Di: "Estoy bien con eso. Además, no es necesario que envíes los empacadores ya que sólo empare la ropa y los juguetes de Joon Sang, Puedo hacerlo yo misma. ¿Cuándo tienes previsto reunirte con el niño? Joon Pyo: me encontraré con él, cuando se trasladen aquí dentro de tres días.

Jan Di: "Está decidido entonces. Podemos discutir los detalles de menor importancia en el futuro. Gracias por tu comprensión y estoy seguro de que harás a Joon Sang muy feliz.

Ha estado preguntando por ti últimamente y, francamente, yo estoy quedándome sin excusas.

Jun Pyo: "Geum Jan Di. No hables como si estuvieras negociando un contrato con uno de sus clientes. Él también es mi hijo.

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, no se preocupen que no tardare mucho en actualizar. Porque ya tengo hasta el capitulo 15 pero lo ire subiendo de dos en dos.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer mi fan tic, cuídense y déjenme sus comentarios que los tomare en cuenta**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL DULCE REENCUENTRO**

A la mañana siguiente, Jan Di le dio la noticia a su hijo, que iban a vivir con su padre y los recogería en tres días. Joon Sang, estaba saltando arriba y abajo, "Yipee mi papá viene, yipee."

En cuanto la mamá de Jan Di incrédula exclamo: "En realidad, eso es bueno. ¿Por qué no le vas a decirle a tu abuelo " . Tan pronto como Joon Sang se apartó de ellas, la mamá de Jan Di se da la vuelta y dijo:"¿Qué es eso, de que te vas a vivir con Joom Pyo".

Jan Di: " mamá, es temporal, sólo para que Joon Sang y Joon Pyo se conozcan unos a otros. solo voy a vivir con `el por sólo seis meses.

Mama Geum: "Jan Di, ¿eres consciente de que eres una mujer soltera y viviendo en casa de un hombre no es bueno para tú reputación?.

Incluso si es por el bien de Joon Sang, tanto tú como Joon Pyo no están casados. Otra cosa, Joon Pyo es una figura pública, ¿qué pasa si se enteran los medios de comunicación acerca de ti. El escándalo de que tienes un niño con Jun Pyo será insoportable. Donde quiera que vayas, los periodistas y paparazzi te seguirán.

Jan Di: "Eomma, usted está exagerando. No te preocupes por mí. Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Incluso si estamos bajo un mismo techo, Jun Pyo y yo vamos a vivir vidas separadas. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de un escándalo es remota.

El padre de Jan Di estaba paseando a Joon Sang en su espalda.

Papa Geum: "Jan Di, ¿es verdad que tú y Joon Sang van a vivir en la casa de Jun Pyo?

Jan Di: "Sí papá, vamos a estar viviendo con `el? , ¿verdad Joon Sang ?

La mamá de Jan Di estaba dando a su esposo un guiño advirtiendole que no dijera nada que Joon Sang. no debe escuchar.

Joon Sang: "Mami, ¿la abuela y el abuelo puede vivir en la casa de papá también? " Jan Di: "No cariño, esta es su casa y si se van, quien se hará cargo de la casa del abuelo y de la abuela. Podemos visitarlos y ellos nos pueden visitar ".

Joon Sang: "Oh ... Ok".

Mamá de Jan Di : " Joon Sang, ¿qué te gustaría para el desayuno"?

Joon Sang: "salchicha y arroz, también quiero chocolate con leche.

Papa Geum: cuando se mudaran a la casa de Jun Pyo".

Joon Sang: ". Dentro de tres días abuelo.

Papa Geum: "tan pronto. Recién estoy disfrutando de mi nieto y ahora, tiene que dejarme.

Jan Di abrazando a su padre por la espalda y besando su mejilla respondió: "No estes triste papá. Joon Sang y yo vendremos aquí a menudo para visitarlos y también ustedes pueden visitarnos.

Eomma, ¿qué piensas de traer a María a Corea. Yo y Joon Sang la echamos mucho de menos y creo que va a ser muy feliz aquí. Jun Pyo quiere contratar a una niñera para Joon Sang, pero nunca pudo imaginar a alguien cuidando de Joon Sang que no sea María ".

Mama Geum: "Esa es una gran idea, María puede quedarse con nosotros, los fines de semana".

Mami, ¿cuándo María va ha venir?.

Jan Di: "Si ella está de acuerdo, tan pronto como sea posible, cariño. Vamos a llamar a María más tarde, Ok " asintió Joon Sang, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí mamá" Tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, que se llama María.

Jan Di se encontraba en su oficina en el centro de Seúl. Ella supervisa la renovación de la oficina que albergará la rama coreana de la firma de corretaje. Con la ayuda de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Seúl, Jan Di lo está convirtiendo en un auténtico escaparate con un estilo minimalista de paleta en blanco y negro. Su oficina privada goza de una vista de 360 grados, bajo un techo de pirámide, de la ciudad de Seúl y el río Han. Su reputación de Manhatan como una de las mejores ya ha creado una gran expectativa en Seúl, por lo que tendrá muchos clientes a su puerta. Ella estaba tomando un tour de la oficina con su diseñador cuando recibió una llamada de Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo: "¿Has dormido bien esta noche?"

Jan Di pensó: "¿Qué le pasa a este hombre, en un momento me llama un buscador de oro y despues, él pone todo su encanto.

Jan Di: "Sí, lo hice. Menos mal que me hayas llamado. No tienes que contratar a una niñera para Joon Sang, María, nuestra criada en Manhatan va a venir a Seúl para estar con nosotros. Ella va a llegar a Corea un día antes de trasladarnos a tu casa. En este momento, ella es la única en la que puedo confiar para cuidar de mi hijo.

Jun Pyo: "Excelente. Joon Sang no tiene que ajustarse a una nueva niñera y usted tiene alguien en quien pueda confiar. Quería preguntarte, si te gustaría reunirte con el diseñador de interiores, para que veas los arreglos del dormitorio de Joon Sang.

Jan Di: Dejo todo a tu gusto. Estoy segura de que tú, sorprenderás a nuestro hijo.

Jun Pyo: "En ese caso, permíteme que te sorprenda, Voy a enviar un conductor para recoger las cosas de María en la mañana, ella puede supervisar la limpieza con el desembalaje y la organización. Entonces, voy a buscarlos el viernes a eso de las 5:00 pm ".

Jan Di: "Ok, nos vemos entonces. Por cierto, Joon Sang va a necesitar un asiento de niños en su coche.

Jun Pyo: "Ya he visto eso cuando compré una camioneta y tiene un asiento de seguridad instalado para Joon Sang. ¿Hay algo más?

Jan Di: "Creo que eso es todo. Bye ". Jun Pyo: " entonces luego te veo".

Jan Di se sorprendió de que, para un hombre que ha estado viviendo una vida de soltero, Jun Pyo puede anticiparse a las necesidades de su hijo. Una parte de ella, cree que él, es el mismo hombre del que se enamoró, pero otra parte de ella es escéptica.

Después de hablar con Jan Di en el teléfono, Jun Pyo sacó la foto de su hijo. Ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo sacó de su bolsillo. Para tocar la imagen, se maravilló de la carita mirando hacia él. Leyó las cartas "papá" y le da todo el crédito a Jan Di, sus letras tenían una cualidad infantil, similar a cómo un padre hablaría con su hijo. Si sólo Jan Di no le hubiera ocultado sobre Joon Sang. Él puede ser el padre Joon Sang, pero él fue el último en enterarse de la existencia de su hijo. Ella confiaba en sus amigos más que en él. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarla por esto? Tiene que estar loco para seguirla queriendo y, sin embargo, no ser capaz de confiar en ella.

**Despues de 2 dias en la casa de Jan Di**

Jan Di y Joon Sang pasó el resto del día con sus padres, que estaban visiblemente triste al pensar que su nieto no va a estar con ellos. La mamá de Jan Di cocino la comida favorita de su nieto, mientras que el Papa Geum y Joon Sang juegan y ven la tele.

Dos horas antes de la llegada de Jun Pyo, Jan Di ha bañado a Joon Sang , lo vistió y exclamó. Le echó colonia de bebé en sus brazos y detrás de las orejas.

Jan Di: "Wow, mi bebé se ve tan guapo y huele bien. Dale un beso a mamá ".

Joon Sang : obligado al darle a su madre un beso en la mejilla.

Jan Di: ". Ahora baja a la sala con la abuela y el abuelo mientras mamá se dara un baño", Después de tomar una ducha, Jan Di baja para reunirse con sus padres, faltando cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Jun Pyo. Jan Di salió de la casa para esperarlo, y como es de esperarlo Jun Pyo, llegó exactamente a las 5:00.

Jun Pyo se sorprendió al ver a Jan Di que le esperaba en la puerta. Estaba vestido de manera informal con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de algodón con las mangas enrolladas debajo de su codo. Parecía nervioso.

Jan Di: "¿Estás listo para conocer a tu hijo?, mejor dicho para rencontrarte nuevamente con tu hijo". Pensé que tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda de mi parte. Jun Pyo: "Bueno, te lo agradezco por que, estoy tan nervioso que ni siquiera se que hacer.

" Jan Di: "Oh, vamos. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo a un pequeño de cuatro años. "Tomando la mano de Jun Pyo, Jan Di le atrajo hacia la puerta principal. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Jun Pyo vio a su hijo a través de la habitación. Joon Sang se levantó de donde estaba jugando con sus enigmas, mirando a Jun Pyo lo llamó y le dijo: "Papá es bueno, volver a verte".

Sin ninguna duda Joon Sang corrió hacia su padre. Jun Pyo levantó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Del mismo modo Joon Sang hizo lo mismo, terminó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Jun Pyo hizo un esfuerzo considerablemente para no llorar delante de su hijo.

Los padres de Jan Di lloraban al ver a su nieto y a Jun Pyo abrazándose, para que la mamá de Jan Di no sea descubierta se dio la vuelta para ocultar sus lágrimas, mientras que su esposo rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Jan Di también estaba llorando.

Joon Sang: "Papi Te extrañé."

Jun Pyo: "Yo también te extrañé. Tenía tantas ganas de verte ".

Joon Sang: "está bien papi, Mamá dijo que te fuiste a ayudar a la gente, mamá me lee tus ".

Joon Sang mira a Jan Di, y vio que estaba llorando.

Joon Sang: "Mami, ¿por qué lloras?"

Jan Di: "Porque estoy muy feliz".

Joon Sang: "Si eres feliz ¿por qué lloras?.

Jan Di se acercó y abrazó a los dos y dijo: "Estoy feliz porque finalmente, se llegan a ver uno al otro. A veces mamá llora cuando está feliz. " Joon Sang puso su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Jan Di.

Dirigiendose a la casa de Jun Pyo

Al salir de la casa de los padres de Jan Di, subieron a una camioneta hermosa de color negro. A lo que Joon Sang dijo: "Papi tu coche, es como el coche de mamá pero el coche de mamá es blanco, tu coche es negro.

Jun Pyo: es por eso que he comprado este coche para tú mamá"

Jan Di en voz baja: "¿Qué?... Hablaremos de esto más tarde".

Joon Sang: Mami, quiero mostrar a mi papá mis coches de juguetes

Jan Di: ". Sí, cariño, cuando lleguemos a casa le puedes mostrar tus coches de juguete a papá".

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa de Jun Pyo. Joon Sang estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar a salir del coche. Fueron recibidos en la puerta por María, el mayordomo Lee y dos doncellas.

Mayordomo Lee presentó a las camareras que saludaron a Jan Di.

María: "Todo está listo y organizado. No pasó mucho tiempo para desempacar y organizar las cosas." Jun Pyo tomando la mano de Joon Sang le pregunto: "¿Quieres ver tu habitación?".

Joon Sang: "Sí papá, por favor, muéstrame mi habitación".

Jun Pyo: "Ok, primero vamos a ir a ver a tu habitación y luego te voy a mostrar la nueva habitación de mamá.

Cuando Jun Pyo abrió la habitación de Joon Sang , reveló lo que todo niño sueña con tener. Su cama es un coche deportivo de color rojo . Un estante alto muestra todo tipo de automóviles imaginables desde el clásico al moderno. Una foto de un tren locomotora está colgada en la pared junto a la cama y una mesa pequeña y una silla se sienta en una esquina de la habitación.

Jun Pyo: ". Bueno, te gusto"

Joon Sang todavía con los ojos abiertos sólo pudo asentir y saltar de alegría. Jan Di se emocionó al ver a su hijo, que parece tan feliz que no podía contener las lágrimas.

Jan Di: " Joon Sang, ¿qué es lo que se dice."

Joon Sang gritó: "Gracias papá" y corrió hacia su papá, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pierna.

Jun Pyo: ". Usted es bienvenido" Jun Pyo notado que Jan Di estaba llorando.

Jun Pyo: " Joon Sang, mamá esta llorando otra vez. Vamos a mostrar su nueva habitación a mamá.

"Tomando la mano de Jan Di los llevó a una hermosa habitación. La habitación era l de Jun Pyo, pero había un pequeño pasillo, que daba a la pequeña recamara de Jan Di con su propio closet, sobre todo espacioso y acogedor dando a los dos absoluta privacidad. Jan Di estaba abrumada, ella no esperaba que Jun Pyo actuara de esa manera, ni que se preocupara para que no se sintiera incomoda.

" Joon Sang imitando a su madre, dijo: "Mami, ¿qué se dice?".

Jan Di: "Kamsahamnida Jun Pyo . Estoy realmente emocionada ". Jun Pyo, ahuecando la cara con las manos y secándose las lágrimas con sus pulgares comentó: "¿Cuando te convertiste en un bebé lloron? . "Ven aquí". Jun Pyo la abrazó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Joon Sang: "Papá, tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo vamos a comer ". Jun Pyo: "Ahora mismo. Vamos, vamos. " Su primera cena juntos fue una mezcla de platos coreanos y americanos. Según la petición" Joon Sang, la hamburguesa y papas fritas.

Jun Pyo: ". ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana Joon Sang?

Joon Sang: "". Quiero ir al zoo.

Jun Pyo, dirigiéndose a Jan Di , "¿Quieres ir al zoológico?

Jan Di: "Claro, por qué no." Después de la cena, Jun Pyo y Joon Sang estaban jugando videojuegos, hasta que llegó el momento de ir a la cama.

Jan Di lo baño y le puso su pijama. Joon Sang preguntó a su padre si él puede leerle un cuento.

Jan Di: "Ok, voy a dejarlos entonces. Después de besar a Joon Sang salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al cuarto que le había mostrado Jun Pyo. Se baño y con ropa de dormir se acostó en la cama a pensar en las cosas que sucedería de ahora en adelante, y sin pensarlo se quedo totalmente dormida .

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola chicos como están espero que bien, les agradezca que sigan mi fan tic, que den sus opiniones, yo sin lugar a dudas voy a seguir su consejo así que por favor ténganme paciencia, y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Por favor perdonen de que esta semana solo publique un capitulo, pero no he tenido tiempo. Pero les prometo que la siguiente semana voy a publicar 3 capitulos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**UNA TORTUROSA BROMA**

**Escena 1:**

Al mañana siguiente fueron al zoológico como lo habían programado, pasaron una bonita tarde, todos como una verdadera familia. Después de estar casi todo el día en el zoológico llegaron al anochecer, para lo cual Jan Di procedió a bañar a su hijo y le puso su ropa de dormir. Nuevamente le pidió a su padre que le leyera un cuento, ella beso a su hijo y se dirigió al vestidor. Jan Di se puso una túnica blanca y su ipod y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Como era de costumbre, llenaba una tina con agua caliente cada vez que quería relajarse. Bien podría hacerlo ahora, mientras que Jun Pyo está ocupado con Joon Sang. "Ahh, esto es el cielo", pensó Jan Di, mientras que el calor del agua con el aroma de la lavanda la calmaba. Ella disfrutó de la música suave de su ipod. Jan Di perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que sintió que el agua empieza a enfriarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para alcanzar su túnica.

Jun Pyo camina hacia Jan Di: ". Yahh, No sabes tocar"

Jun Pyo: "En primer lugar, este es mi cuarto de baño y segundo, no sabía que estabas aquí".

Jan Di: "¿Puedes salir por un momento, el agua se está enfriando y no puedo salir de la bañera a menos que te vayas".

Jun Pyo: "Jan Di, en caso de haberte olvidado, hemos hecho un bebé juntos. La prueba está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. No hay un centímetro de ti que no he visto, ni tocado. Y si mi memoria no me falla, usted eras muy complaciente "Jun Pyo estaba claramente disfrutando del momento y como queriendo molestarla más tomó la túnica y se lo tendió a ella..

Jun Pyo: "Aquí tienes ¿por qué no te ayudo a poner la túnica.

Jan Di: "Gu Jun Pyo, ¿puedes dejar de burlarte de mí y me pasa la bata de baño antes de coger un resfriado?

Jun Pyo: "Ven por ella entonces."

Jan Di: " Ok, está bien, tú ganas. "Se puso de pie lentamente, saliendo de la bañera, dirigiéndose hacia Jun Pyo permitiendo que la ayudara a ponerse la bata de baño. Luego, con la voz orgullosa de Angelina Jolie , Jan Di le dio las gracias y se fue.

Escena 2

Jun Pyo se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Él no podía dormir bien en la noche, estaba dando vueltas hasta el amanecer. El recuerdo de Jan Di saliendo de la bañera desnuda, el olor de lavanda y el hecho de que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de él, era suficiente para volverlo loco. Pagó un alto precio por burlarse de ella.

Jun Pyo recordó que tenía un acuerdo, que se mantendrían alejados uno del otro. Rápidamente se duchó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. Jan Di estaba preparando el desayuno para Joon Sang, cuando Jun Pyo apareció en la cocina.

Jun Pyo: "¿Por qué estás preparando el desayuno, ¿dónde están las doncellas."

Jan Di: "No es gran cosa, puedo hacer esto. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? Hice cocina española, te gustaría probarlo?

Jun Pyo: "Claro, ¿por qué no".

Joon Sang: "Buenos días papá".

Jun Pyo: "Buenos días. ¿Estás listo para ir al parque de atracciones"?.

Joon Sang: "Si. Quiero divertirme mucho. Al llegar al parque de atracciones, se pasearon en todos los juegos, teniendo un buen tiempo juntos. Jan Di no podía decidir quién se divertía mas, Jun Pyo o Joon Sang,

Jun Pyo estaba de lo más alegre, comiendo algodón de azúcar y llevando a Joon Sang en sus hombros. Él asumió el papel de un padre como pez en el agua.

Ga Eul llamo a Jan Di, para recordarle que iban a salir esa noche.

Jun Pyo: "¿Quién te llamo."

Jan Di: "Ga Eul me estaba recordando lo de esta noche.

Jun Pyo: "Desde que estamos viviendo en el mismo techo, puede ser que también podamos ir juntos".

Jan Di: "Yo no creo que sería prudente. Como mencionaste anteriormente, sólo tienes que estornudar y es reportado por los medios de comunicación. En este momento estamos tomando un riesgo de ser visto por un periodista. Quiero evitar un escándalo como sea posible.

Jun Pyo: "Geum Jan Di. Muchas mujeres se han vinculado a mí y una más no hará ninguna diferencia. La única razón que te traje a mi casa es porque tenemos un hijo.

Jan Di: "lo se, yo no quiero, estar vinculada contigo, ni estar en portadas de revistas baratas como una mas de tus amantes".

Jun Pyo: "Eso está perfectamente bien conmigo. Después de decir eso, Jun Pyo se acercó a donde estaba jugando Joon Sang con los otros niños. A su llegada del parque de diversiones. María se reunió con ellos en la puerta.

Jan Di: "María, hoy no se supone que es tu día libre, ¿por qué estás aquí?.

María: "Sólo quiero pasar mi primer fin de semana con Joon Sang . Ya que mencionaste que va a salir esta noche, lo mejor es que yo este aquí.

Jun Pyo: "En realidad, yo iba a preguntar a mi mayordomo para cuidar de Joon Sang. Él es muy bueno con los niños. Lo sé porque él me cuidó desde que era pequeño.

Maria: "Eso está bien. Tal vez él pueda hacerlo la próxima vez.

Jan Di: "Después de todas las actividades de hoy, seguramente tendrá una buena noche de sueño".

Maria: "Ven querido, vamos a bañarte", tomando la mano de Joon Sang, procedieron a subir las escaleras.

Jan Di: "Ella realmente lo adora como una madre.

Jun Pyo: "Puedo ver eso.

Jan Di: quería preguntarte algo ".

Jun Pyo: "Ok. Podemos hablar en la cocina. Sólo necesito un trago, Jun Pyo sacó dos latas de la nevera y le dio una a Jan Di.

Jan Di: Acerca del coche. ¿De verdad lo compraste para mí. ?

Jun Pyo: "Sí".

Jan Di: "Gu Jun Pyo, quiero que devuelvas ese coche. Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, pero no estás obligado a proveer mis necesidades. Todo lo que quiero de ti es ser un buen padre para Joon Sang.

Jun Pyo: "Buen punto. Geum Jan Di, ese coche es una pequeña compensación por lo que has pasado por criar a Joon Sang sola. Y deja de decirme acerca de ser un buen padre porque lo estoy haciendo bien. Si no deseas aceptar el coche, está bien. no tienes por qué llevártelo después de seis meses,

Jan Di: "Lo siento, no quise parecer desagradecida.

He estado tan acostumbrado a mi independencia y ha proporcionarme mis necesidades, que es un poco abrumador. Ok, voy a utilizar el coche durante los seis meses que estemos aquí.

Jun Pyo: "Bueno, aquí está la clave. Puesto que usted no quiere que vayamos juntos esta noche, puedes utilizar el coche. "

**Bueno chicas aquí estoy con los tres capítulos que prometí, espero que les guste y déjenme sus comentarios para continuar con la historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de la autora:**

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste este capitulo, sé que este capitulo tiene un poco de escenas para personas adultas, espero no les incomode pero eso es lo que se me ocurrió. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa y ya esta llegando el matrimonio de Yi Jung y Ga Eul.**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de este fan tic y que sigan leyendo los capítulos hasta el final. Y no se olviden de seguir dejándome sus comentarios, así yo podre saber si lo estoy haciendo bien y de todo corazón tomare sus comentarios para continuar con la historia.**

**CAYENDO EN EL JUEGO DE LA SEDUCCION**

**Escena 1 **

Jun Pyo y Jan Di se instalaron en su papel como padres de Joon Sang. Han discutido el asunto, con respecto a dónde enviarlo a la escuela. Ambos decidieron en Seúl Montessori. Les gustó lo que la escuela ofrece y el beneficio que le daría a Joon Sang para que no se sentirá como un extraño entre los niños de diferentes nacionalidades, ya que tenía la misma cultura que estaba acostumbrado en Manhatan.

Maria y el conductor llevan y traen a Joon Sang de la escuela. Jan Di, asume el papel de esposa, obedientemente la supervisa la preparación de la comida, discutiendo el menú de la semana con el cocinero y los fines de semana, se toma el tiempo para preparar las comidas para Jun Pyo y Joon Sang. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no importa lo ocupados que estaban en la oficina, me aseguraría de estar en casa antes de las 6:00 pm para estar con Joon Sang. Cuando los tres salen, son el retrato de una familia feliz. En privado, sin embargo, es una historia diferente.

Después de la noche en el club, Jun Pyo y Jan Di se evadieron entre sí. Jan Di se queda en la sala de estar la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que Jun Pyo trae a casa a su trabajo y casi todas las noches después de Joon Sang se ha ido a la cama, va su guarida que también funciona como su oficina y sólo entra en su habitación cuando está listo para ir a la cama.

FLASHBACK

Jan Di no podía olvidarse de aquel dia en Jun Pyo, estaba con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kimmie y se acuerda de los celos que sentía esa noche. Ese día tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar realmente a Jun Pyo al lado de otra mujer, y siente que es peor verlo en vivo que saber de él en los periódicos o en la TV.

Jun Pyo por otro lado se sentía de la misma manera. Odiaba el hecho de que cerca de Jan Di estaba Ji Ho y tomó una gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a Ji Ho cuando lo vio bailando con Jan Di .

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ambos estaban usando inconscientemente a otras personas como una fachada para lo que verdaderamente sienten el uno del otro.

Era uno de esos fines de semana demasiado calurosos y húmedo, en el que Jan Di decidió relajarse junto a la piscina. A excepción de María, que se quedó en casa, mayordomo Lee y las camareras les dio el fin de semana libre. Jun Pyo estaba jugando al golf con Woo Bin y Ji Ho. Mientras que Joon Sang estaba arriba durmiendo la siesta. Se puso un bikini rojo que la vendedora en la tienda le recomendó, el color mejora la cremosidad de su piel y las curvas naturales de su cuerpo. Jan Di asesoramiento de la vendedora. Sin embargo, cuando ella miró su reflejo en el espejo se dio cuenta de que era demasiado revelador. La parte superior sin tirantes del bikini apenas cubre sus pechos y el fondo era muy escasa. Bueno, se dijo, nadie la va a ver de todos modos. Con la intención de tomar baños de sol coge una novela, y una botella de loción solar, se dirigió a la zona de baño. En el camino se encontró con María.

Jan Di: Maria, Joon Sang esta durmiendo.

Maria: Sí, chica, sigue siendo estando profundamente dormido. Acabo de comprobarlo.

Jan Di: Voy a estar en la piscina si me necesitas. Este calor es abrazador.

Maria: Lo sé. Sólo quiero saber si hay algo que necesitas.

Jan Di: No en este momento, probablemente más tarde.

Jan Di se acomodó en uno de los camastros para dos personas. Acostado boca abajo, comenzó a leer la novela. Después de una hora de lectura, se sentía somnoliento y cerrando su libro ella cerró los ojos para tomar una siesta. Oyó pasos, pensando que era María, la llamo.

Jan Di: María, ¿puedes ponerme protector solar en la espalda? , sintió que María se sentó su lado y oyó chorros de la loción. La loción enfría su piel caliente al sentir las manos frotándole de abajo hacia arriba. Sintió la parte superior de su bikini se abrió de golpe como la loción se aplica generosamente en la espalda.

Jan Di murmuro somnoliento, "Gracias María, se siente tan bien". Luego cambió su peso y se acuesta sobre su espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos, en lugar de María, los anchos hombros de Jun Pyo fue lo primero que vio. No tenía nada más que un par de traje de baño, su cuerpo bien tonificado, ondeados abdominales y brazos musculosos bien formados mostrando a Jan Di para que las admire.

Jun Pyo la miró fijamente, tan vulnerable y sensual como ella lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados, una seductora que apenas estaba cubierta por el bikini. Poco a poco, se inclinó y la besó, al principio tentativamente. Jan Di respondió a su beso dejándose llevar por la seducción de Jun Pyo, animándole a más. Jun Pyo cambió su peso de modo que él estaba encima de ella y Jan Di lo sintió tirar de la parte superior del bikini, lo arrojó en el lado del camastro. Sintió el pecho Jun Pyo presionando sobre la de ella mientras seguía besándola, saboreando su boca mientras él profundizó el beso, y luego trazando besos húmedos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, continuó por su oído mordisqueando. Con un gemido Jun Pyo, movió su boca hacia un lado de su cuello mientras que Jan Di rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

"Papi, mami" Jun Pyo y Jan Di se congelaron al oír la voz de Joon Sang. Instintivamente, Jun Pyo le para, sentándose frente a Joon Sang, tratando de cubrir Jan Di que en ese momento lo estaba abrazando por detrás, utilizando como escudo para que Joon Sang no la viera que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Jun Pyo recupera rápidamente la parte superior del bikini de Jan Di y se lo entregó.

Joon Sang tenía la mirada en sus padres con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, probablemente preguntándose por qué se veía sorprendido al verlo.

Joon Sang: "¿Qué están haciendo?"

Jun Pyo: "Oh, eh ... yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a tú mamá a quitar algo de sus ojos.

Jan Di, que ya ha logrado poner en la parte de arriba del bikini dijo: "Hola cariño, ¿dónde está María?". Antes de Joon Sang pudiera contestar, María apareció con vasos de té helado.

Maria : "Creo que es posible que tenga sed, así que les traje un poco de té helado". Joon Sang: "Vamos a ir a nadar papá?"

Jun Pyo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de su hijo, dijo: "Ok, vamos. Papá te enseñará a nadar. "Echando un vistazo a Jan Di, sus ojos brillaban con ardor, le dijo que se uniera a ellos.

Jan Di estaba demasiado avergonzado para participar, se excuso de que iba a preparar la cena, volviendo a la casa con María hizo pizza casera, ensalada Ceasar y costillas de cerdo asado.

Dejando a María poniendo la mesa para la cena, Jan Di fue a tomar una ducha y se puso un vestido estampado amarillo. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando entró Jun Pyo y Joon Sang: "Mamá, ya sé cómo flotar ahora. Papá me enseñó a hacerlo.

Jan Di: "Esta muy bien cariño. La próxima vez papá, papa te enseñará a nadar.

Jun Pyo: "Le dije a Joon Sang que eras también una nadadora y estaba en el equipo de natación en la escuela".

Joon Sang: "Así que mamá también me puede enseñar cómo nadar ".

Jan Di: "Por supuesto que lo haré. Papá y yo te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos. Aun mirandose el uno al otro Jan Di alcanzó a decir: "La cena está casi lista, vamos a bañarte.

Jun Pyo recordó lo que pasó entre él y Jan Di. Si Joon Sang no los interrumpe, probablemente habría hecho el amor con Jan Di allí mismo junto a la piscina. Cada vez es más difícil para él controlar sus sentimientos por Jan Di y no está seguro de cuánto más puede hacerlo. En cuanto a Jan Di, ella no se resistió a sus avances e incluso les dio la bienvenida, pero luego, más tarde se volverían a poner un muro invisible entre ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**BODA DE ENSUEÑO I**

**Escena 1**

Jan Di, Joon Sang, Jun Pyo , los padres de Jan Di, Woo Bin, Ji Ho, Ja Kyung , María y el mayordomo Lee, llegaron a Jeju en su jet privado de Jun Pyo. Afortunadamente, sus padres no pudieron asistir, ya que estaban en Nueva York. Jun Pyo no les ha hablado de Joon Sang. Él y Jan Di acordaron que dejarán a Joon Sang adaptarse a su vida en común antes de dar la noticia a sus padres. Todos ellos se alojarán en el Hotel Jeju Shangrila, propiedad de la familia de Jun Pyo. A su llegada, fueron recibidos por las limusinas y llevados directamente al hotel. El personal del hotel se reunieron en el vestíbulo para saludar y dar la bienvenida Jun Pyo y el resto de su grupo. Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Joon Sang se quedarán en la suite presidencial, mientras que el resto fueron asignados a sus propias suites especiales como invitados de Jun Pyo. Su habitación tiene una vista impresionante del Océano Pacífico y el monte Halla y se compone de dos habitaciones amplias y confortables, una sala de reuniones, comedor y un gran jacuzzi privado con vistas al mar. Fueron recibidos por las doncellas que van a estar a su ssrvicio durante su estancia. Dado que era la primera visita de Joon Sang, todos pasaron el día recorriendo Jeju. Lo llevaron al Museo del oso Teddy donde diferentes tipos de osos de peluche fueron exhibidos. Por la tarde, asistieron a la cena organizada por los padres Yi Jung en la villa. Era más como una despedida de soltera para la novia y el novio. Yi Jung se negó a tener una despedida de soltero como de costumbre con sus amigos donde invitan a una stripper para proporcionar el entretenimiento. Prefiriendo tener una fiesta para él y Ga Eul con sus amigos más cercanos la asistencia.

Estaban cenando en el comedor del hotel cuando Joon Sang preguntó: "¿Puedo dormir en la habitación de María?"

Jan Di: "¿Por qué, si tu tienes tú propia habitación?

Joon Sang: "mami por favor siiiiiii ... ."

María: "Jan Di, sólo dile que sí, hay dos camas en mi habitación y tengo la intención de que Joon Sang y yo tengamos nuestra propia fiesta con palomitas y una película.

María: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh me olvidaba, gracias Jun Pyo por darme un baño, de esos que sólo veo en las revistas. Con un guiño María añadió: "Además, ambos necesitan un poco de intimidad."

Jun Pyo, con una amplia sonrisa respondió: "Eso está perfectamente bien conmigo, tú y Joon Sang, pueden hacer lo que mas les plazca. Haré que mi mayordomo compruebe que estén bien.

Jan Di no pudo oponerse ya que Joon Sang la estaba mirando con una carita de suplica. Sin embargo ella estaba preocupada por que descaradamente respondió a los besos de Jun Pyo en la piscina y tenerlo en la habitación era lo último que quería. Era como echar más leña al fuego, es obvio que ella lo quería Jun Pyo tanto como la primera vez. Pero ella no quería convertirse en una mas de las conquistas de Jun Pyo.

Jan Di con un rubor de vergüenza sólo pudo decir: "Está bien Joon Sang. Este a su vez estaba saltando, y chillando de alegría, "Yippee, gracias mamá.

Jan Di se estaba duchando y cambiado con un hermoso vestido. Los adornos escalonados a lo largo de la línea del dobladillo llamó la atención sobre sus piernas bien torneadas. Ella recogió el pelo en un moño. Su piel es tan suave y translúcida que sólo necesita un ligero maquillaje, dándole a su rostro un aspecto sensual. Cuando salió, Joon Sang exclamó: "¡Mami, te ves hermosa.

Jun Pyo, quien estaba casi babeando mientras sus ojos la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies se acercó a ella y le susurró: "Hmmmm ... te ves hermosa lo suficiente para comer.

Jan Di susurró, "¿Quieres callarte, su hijo puede oírte".

Joon Sang: "Papá, mamá, ¿por qué están susurrando?"

Jun Pyo: "Oh, sólo estaba diciendo a tu mamá que voy a estar listo en cinco minutos". Jan Di: " Jun Pyo , voy con Joon Sang y María a su habitación nos encontraremos en vestíbulo.

Jun Pyo: "Ok". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jun Pyo se encontrara a Jan Di en el vestíbulo. Se veía tan guapo que las mujeres voltearon la cabeza para mirarlo, pero el los paso de largo, al percatarse que los hombres se comían con los ojos a Jan Di.

Apoderándose de su mano, Jun Pyo le susurró: "No me gusta la forma en que los hombres te están comiéndo con la mirada." Sin soltar su mano, se la llevó a la espera de un automóvil Porshe negro. Después de depositarla en el coche, Jun Pyo caminó hacia el lado del conductor y rápidamente se dirigieron a la despedida de soltero de la próxima pareja a contraer matrimonio.

Jun Pyo: "Jan Di, cuando estás conmigo al menos puedes demostrar que estás disfrutando de mi compañia en lugar de encontrar formas para evitarme "?

Jan Di: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jun Pyo: "lo que quiero decir, es que al menos me hubieras dejado acompañarte a dejar al niño al cuarto de María y no escaparte como un conejo asustado".

Jan Di: "Gu Jun Pyo. Yo no hice tal cosa. Sólo quería llevar al niño a la habitación de María ".

Jun Pyo: "Bueno, no me gusta la sensación de quedar fuera".

Jan Di: "Lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo. "

Jun Pyo tenía razón. Ella era como un conejo asustado, tenia miedo de estar a solas con él.

La mayoría de los invitados eran los miembros de la comitiva nupcial, Ga Eul invito a sus amigas de la escuela donde enseña, también estaban los compañeros de Yi Jung. Al otro lado estaba de Woo Bin, Jae Kyung , Ji Hoo y una de las amigas de Ga Eul. Yi Jung y Ga Eul decidieron emparejar a Ji Ho con una amiga de la escuela. Su nombre es Shin Hee Jin, bonita con el pelo largo, amable y muy carismática.

Jae Kyung: "Creí que no iban a venir."

Jan Di: "Este es el primer viaje de Joon Sang a Jeju y no queríamos que cenara solo." Woo Bin: "Jun Pyo, mi hombre, se ha tomado su papel de un verdadero papá. ¿Quién habría pensado que el gran Gu Jun Pyo seria domado por un niño pequeño ".

Jun Pyo: " Joon Sang me tiene dando vueltas alrededor de su dedo meñique. Él es un buen chico ".

Woo Bin: "Debe de haber heredado la personalidad de su madre, ya que nunca fuiste así cuando eras pequeño".

Jun Pyo: ". Cállate, tonto"

Después de la cena, todas las mujeres se reunieron en una sala para la apertura de los regalos de Ga Eul. Cada regalo que se abrió contenía ropa interior muy transparente que dejaba nada a la imaginación, burlándose de la pobre Ga Eul.

Los invitados se fueron y sólo quedaba el F4, Jae Kyung, Jan Di. Mientras que los chicos estaban en la sala de juegos, Jan Di, Jae Kyung y Ga Eul estaban arriba admirando los vestidos que van a usar en la boda.

Ga Eul: "Jae Kyung, hay algo entre tú y Woo Bin? Ustedes fueron muy cariñosos durante la noche, y hasta se agarraron de las manos".

Jae Kyung: "Bueno, todavía no estamos en una relación si eso es lo que insinúas, pero hemos estamos saliendo. Digamos que estamos llegando a conocer unos a otros. Jan Di: "él es un gran amigo para mi, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado con él, sabes cual es su reputación.

Jae Kyung: "Jan Di, yo sé acerca de su reputación y "le he dicho que si él está jugando conmigo, él debe olvidarme y encontrar a alguien más".

Ga Eul: "¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él"?

Jae Kyung: "Ga Eul, suenas como un interrogador, ¿pueden las dos relajarse? .De todas formas, para satisfacer su curiosidad, hemos tenido nuestra parte justa de besos. Dios, no sabía que un hombre podía besar así. Siento que mis piernas gelatina cada vez que me besa". Jan Di y Ga Eul se miran unas a otras para no ir más lejos con sus preguntas. Es evidente para ellas que Jae Kyung está medio enamorada de Woo Bin.

Volviendo al hotel

Jan Di: "¿Sabes si Woo Bin está saliendo con Jae Kyung. "

Jun Pyo: "Sí, él lo mencionó cuando nos fuimos a jugar golf. Creo que el chico está enamorado. Lo he visto con mujeres diferentes, pero la forma en que se comporta con Jae Kyung es diferente. Esta es la primera vez que lo había visto de esa manera.

Hola chicas como están espero que bien, esperó que les halla gustado el capitulo, falta la segunda parte de este capitulo, pero esta se las daré mas o menos el 25 de este mes, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada y no creo que pueda actualizar pronto, si puedo, al menos les escribiré un capi, ojala pueda. Espero que les guste.

**Avance de BODA DE ENSUEÑO II**

Después de que los invitados estaban sentados, la música del cuarteto comenzó a tocar el violín Pachelbel Canon en Re Mayor que marca el inicio de la ceremonia. Yi Jung y Jun Pyo tan guapo en traje negro y corbata de seda blanca estaban de pie al lado del sacerdote. El portador del anillo llegó primero seguido de la niña de las flores que dejó caer pétalos de rosa sobre la pasarela blanco, Al ver a Jan Di en el brazo de Ji Ho, Jun Pyo sintió una punzada de celos que le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

Ga Eul, escoltada por su padre, se veía hermosa en un vestido de noche sin tirantes con un corpiño de satén y falda de tul. Yi Jung y Ga Eul sólo tenían ojos el uno al otro y cuando se recita sus votos matrimoniales, los dos estaban llorando, incluidos sus padres y algunos de los invitados. Cuando el baile comenzó, Jun Pyo ni siquiera pregunto a Jan Di, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, A su llegada al hotel se fueron por caminos separados.

Él no ocultó el hecho de que tenía mujeres dispuestas a satisfacer sus necesidades. "Acabo de llegar a ser uno de ellos", Jan Di se dijo con amargura. Ella nunca ha hecho el amor con otro hombre, sólo con Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo se movido, consciente de Jan Di estaba a su lado. Enterrando su cara en su cuello Jun Pyo murmuró: "Hmmmm ... Hueles tan bien. Eres como un afrodisíaco, embriagador. "Tirando la cara hacia la suya, él la besó en la boca con avidez, él rodó sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra ella, él ahuecó su pecho con la mano y le susurró:" Yo no he terminado contigo todavía ", he hicieron el amor nuevamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**lo siento chicas, que no pueda cumplir con ustedes, la verdad es que tenia listo los dos capítulos pero mi compu tiene virus. y lo formatee y no pude recuperar los capítulos .**  
**ahora estoy demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo así que les pido tiempo, ni bien me desocupe lo haré paciencia.**  
**graciassssssssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
